TIMELESS
by marstanuki
Summary: A/U Witty Kaoru Kamiya, a modern day girl always up-to-date with the latest fashion suddenly found herself in the year 1867 and meet the legendary warrior, Battousai. K+K. Major OOCness.
1. Soulmate

TIMELESS  
  
  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: Major OOCness  
  
  
  
  
  
***PROLOGUE***  
  
  
  
  
  
1867, Kyoto  
  
  
  
  
  
Chaos was everywhere. Explosion of cannon fire and burning ships could be heard and seen. Smoke covered everything, blackening the sun and seeping through invisible cracks, slowly devouring breathable air. Screams could be heard everywhere. A young man with red hair and cross-scarred cheek moved among the men, taking them down one by one with lightning fast technique. The dawning of the new era is fast-approaching. Victory is on their side.  
  
Now as he peered into the waters of the Yodo-gawa, his lips were set with determination. His amber eyes reflected a sea churned by two raging forces that sucked innocents in its whirlpool of destruction. His back stiffened and he raised his head to challenge anyone who would destroy the era he fought so hard for.  
  
Amber eyes glowed against the darkness, his lips twisting in a ghost of a smile. "There's something about this day...something troubling. Something that summons up long-forgotten hopes and dreams that are better left buried."  
  
He began to remember things he shouldn't have remembered. Things like the haunting scent of jasmine on a summer breeze, the velvet texture of a woman's cheek. The slow, slanting smile that spoke of pleasures soon to come.Who is this woman that began to haunt his dreams since Tomoe died?  
  
"Kenshin!" shouted Katsura Kogoro running up to him. "It won't be long now, our victory is assured. What are you going to do once this is over?"  
  
"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, I will never kill again...ever!"  
  
Katsura nodded. "Good luck then, Kenshin. I hope you'll find what you're seeking in life." He gave Kenshin an affectionate pat on the back and left.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and in a pained voice whispered, "Tomoe, I shall keep my promise." Then looking up at the sky he thought. "I wonder what's in store for me once this war is over." 


	2. Through the barriers of time

TIMELESS  
  
  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
  
  
WARNING: Major OOCness  
  
  
  
  
  
***CHAPTER 1***  
  
  
  
  
  
Present Day, Tokyo  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru Kamiya stood among a throng of well-wishers. Although the wedding was being celebrated in lavish style, she was the only one who did not share wholeheartedly in the celebration. Kaoru had come solely for the purpose of proving to herself that she could endure anything, even the marriage of the man she love, to another.  
  
"Tedious things, wedding," whispered a middle-aged man behind her.  
  
"Yusuke!" His wife said indignantly as she turned to glare at him.  
  
"Don't mean I wouldn't marry you back then, Makiko," he answered with a reassuring pat on his wife's arm. "It's only this noise and folderol I object to. Making a nuisance of oneself with bands and fanfare, tying up traffic and freezing the-the nether regions of one's guest, it ain't right." He brushed up one end of his neat mustache with a forefinger. "Marry nice and tidy, that's the right thing to do."  
  
"Well, that's all very fine," his wife replied in a hushed voice. "But you have a granddaughter scarcely four. What shall I tell her? Just elope, my girl, or better yet go to Las Vegas and be done with it?"  
  
"Now, dear," he began, only to have his speech cut short by his wife.  
  
Kaoru turned away from the quietly bickering couple. She had often declared that if she couldn't have Mamoru, she would never marry. How those fateful words had come back to haunt her these last days.  
  
Marriage! Marriage! The word fairly buzzed in her head as Kaoru allowed her vision to trail over the crowd ahead. She recognized a few faces, but none in particular caught her eye. Yet it seemed that the entire world was composed of couples. She felt vaguely conspicuous to be without a man at her side, but quickly brushed the thought aside. She would survive today. Or would she?  
  
Following her thoughts, her gaze swept forward until it came to rest on the tall figure of Mamoru, the man she loved since she first saw him. His exceptional height, which was accentuated by a mane of black hair and a broad pair of shoulders, was distinctive in any setting. Dressed in formal suit, he stood a head above those nearest him. Memory supplied an image of his stupendous good looks multiplied tenfold by the contrast of his white suit.  
  
With a tiny shiver of suppressed emotion, Kaoru averted her eyes. No one knew that by the power of his charm he had made her feel all the things she had thought nature had denied her. She had felt beautiful, womanly, desirable, and wanted by a man. Then three weeks ago he had told her he would marry another. All her girlhood dreams were dashed to pieces. How foolish of her to think that a 26-year-old man like himself, gorgeous, rich and intelligent would even love a 17-year-old high school. Ugly, tomboyish, violent and a horrible cook.  
  
Kaoru drew herself up until it felt as if an iron bar had been thrust down her backbone. Pride had driven her to brave the day rather than hide away in misery. She had been taught by her father on how to behave in any and all situations. Only he had forgotten the lesson that covered a broken heart.  
  
Finally her hand was clasped firmly by a masculine hand wearing a wedding band. Then the startled eyes of Mamoru were staring down at her. The next instant he recovered from his surprise, and his expression changed. He smiled at her, those devastatingly gorgeous smile that make her knees wobbly. "Kaoru, is that you? My God you look stunning!" he said.  
  
Indeed, she look quite enchanting, in an off-the-shoulder white dress with matching sandals. One side of her curled hair was held by a pearl barrette. The only jewelry she's wearing was the diamond-and-pearl earrings that belonged to her mother.  
  
"Mamoru," she heard herself say stiffly. "Congratulations and I wish you all the happiness in the world."  
  
That was not what she had meant to say. She had prepared a hundred times. Her words were to have been witty, bittersweet, enigmatic, and most of all memorable. But now the moment had slipped by her, and he was speaking again. What was he saying?  
  
"..so glad you could come." He gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
The brush of his lips sent a tremor through her that seemed strong enough to shake the chandeliers. When he straightened, he didn't look at her but turned quickly to the lady standing beside him. "This is my bride, Reiko."  
  
Kaoru nearly cried out at the curt dismissal, but she was being handed along and then the lady's face swam into focus. The woman was the ideal bride: young, beautiful, healthy and wealthy.  
  
"Kaoru," the bride said coolly. "Thank you for coming." And kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Best wishes, Mrs. Yamada." Kaoru gave the couple a fleeting smile and hastily moved away.  
  
For a dazed moment Kaoru stood staring at nothing. Her thoughts careened back to Mamoru's glance of utter surprise. It was clear that he had not expected her, perhaps had not wanted her presence. Chagrin edged under her surprise and stung like a rash across her cheeks.  
  
She turned to scoop up a frosted champagne glass just as a waiter passed her with a tray. By nature she preferred fruit punch to wine, but her heart was beating too quickly and her hands were shaking. Perhaps the wine would calm her.  
  
Without thinking, she gulped it down. Almost at once, a shaft of pain shot up into her head, and with it came a threat of the release of the emotions she had been banking down ever since their gazes met.  
  
Mamoru had nearly cut her dead! How dare he worry that she might not know how to conduct herself!  
  
She quickly consumed the rest of the champagne to douse the agitation within her. When her glass was empty, she reached for another and moved silently to the periphery of the room to watch and listen. Glancing about, she thought once more that only she was without an escort.  
  
No young man had ever courted her. They all must think that she's too violent and unrefined for their taste. Being an adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, she spent her time practicing with her father and teaching the ideals of their school. She first met Mamoru when she was just 13, and instantly developed a huge crush on him. Much to the amusement of her father, she became an avid subscriber of fashion magazine. She was always up-to-date with the latest trends, down to the push-up bra Julia Roberts used in her film 'Erin Brokovich.'  
  
Kaoru wanted to impress Mamoru and let him think that she's old enough for him. And eventually, her schoolgirl crush developed into something deep. Mamoru once told her that if he's going to marry, he's going to marry someone like her. It was one of the happiest days of her life and she carried that thought with her.  
  
She had begun spinning out the daydreams that she had always denied herself , dreams of marriage and children, and most of all, of love. No doubt she had made a fool of herself over Mamoru. Her only comfort lay in the fact that no one else knew. She'd not confided in a single soul, not even her best friend Misao.  
  
Across the room the orchestra suddenly struck up a tune. Moments later Mamoru and his bride walked in the middle of the floor for the first dance.  
  
Through her misted view, Kaoru watched them embrace, bitterness and resentment twisting inside her. The murmurs of approval from onlookers confirmed Kaoru's hazy impression that no bride had ever looked more lovely.  
  
Kaoru suddenly thought of all the empty hours that would never be filled by a man's kisses and embraces, and unsensible tears flooded her eyes.  
  
As the music and the applause of the wedding guests whirled about her, she moved away from the sight of the handsome bridal couple moving in perfect harmony and into the shadow of one of the Corinthian pillars that formed the gallery of the dance floor.  
  
She will always love Mamoru. No doubt about that. Why did he have to marry that woman? He said that she was the one he's going to marry. Now she's all alone. Her parents had passed away last year in a car accident. Though, she didn't have to worry about financial matters, her father left her with a large trust fund, the thought of being alone scared the living daylights out of her, even though she tried hard not to show it.  
  
Kaoru jerked her head toward the pair, who were still dancing alone on the dance floor. Lurking always in the back of her mind had been the suspicion that Mamoru's attention to her was too wonderful to be genuine. Why should he have chosen her when there were so many more beautiful and mature women to choose from? Now she knew. It was just a game for him. And she's the toy.  
  
Memory flashed through Kaoru's mind, of the fool she had made of herself the evening Mamoru had come to tell her his news. How she had clung to his sleeve and begged him to reconsider. Kaoru felt flushed and then chilled and then flushed again. Every nerve in her body was screaming, the silent shrieks running up and down her arms and legs like swarms of ants. And beneath it all was the bracing chill of the champagne she had imbibed. She felt suddenly reckless, giddy with grief and shame and a rage so strong she trembled as she stepped forward to lift yet another glass of champagne from a passing tray.  
  
Lifting her eyes from the glass, she focused on the happy couple still twirling about the floor. How certain they were of themselves and their position in the world. It should have been her that's dancing now with Mamoru, not that woman! Feeling humiliated, cheated, and goaded by the courage of wine, Kaoru stepped out onto the dance floor and into the path of the bride and groom as they would have spun past her.  
  
She smiled as they stumbled into her, heard their startled gasps, and felt more than saw dozens of eyes turn curiously toward her. Let them stop and stare, she thought. She had eyes only for the deceitful groom.  
  
As if he guessed what was coming, Mamoru put out a hand toward her and said in a warning tone, "Kaoru!"  
  
His bride's gentle gaze suddenly sharpened and her mouth thinned as she gaze at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru realized that even a beautiful woman could be made less so by ugly thoughts. Smiling a smile that had no connection to her heart, she lifted her nearly empty crystal glass. "Congratulations! You had made the biggest mistake of your life!"  
  
Kaoru trained her gaze hard upon Mamoru's shocked face and whispered, "We could have been happy together. You had your chance, buddy! And you just blew it! I lied when I say that I wish you all the happiness in this world. I hope you have a miserable life, you pathetic loser!"  
  
Turning, she walked out of the ballroom, uncaring for the whispers that followed her.  
  
Behind her, she heard the incredulous voices of the people and knew that she would never again be invited to any wedding event in Japan. But, amazingly, she did not care. Like the champagne rushing hotly through her veins, she felt warm, strong and inviolate. Tomorrow, when she and the world were sober, she would no doubt regret every second of the last minutes. But not now. And maybe not tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked aimlessly in the busy street of Tokyo, oblivious to the stares of the passersby. She hardly felt the cold. Kaoru walked quickly without even caring what direction she was going in, as long as it took her away from Mamoru. A taxi splashed her as it passed, but she ignored her wet sandals.  
  
She glanced at her reflection in a shop window, but except for the fact that she was drunk, she looked much the same. Kaoru turned from the window and looked across the street. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a small antique shop. She made her way across the busy street toward the shop. She dazedly opened the door and walked inside. An odd assortment of objects were displayed at every corner of the shop. The light inside the room was subdued, the temperature was stuffy. There was something familiar about the smell of the place, something that gave Kaoru a sudden and altogether unwelcome feeling of déjà vu-a combination of the scented candles, the smell of herbs and spices, the rich scent of the decaying flowers, a suggestion of some heavy, musky perfume.  
  
"Can I help you?" a forceful-looking woman asked from behind the counter.  
  
"No thank you, I was just looking around," answered Kaoru.  
  
"You're troubled, aren't you?" asked the woman.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru looked confused at the woman's sudden question.  
  
"A period of confusion and change will follow. There is something in the past, something or rather someone waiting for you," she said cryptically.  
  
Before Kaoru could question her, she continued, "We cannot build a fortress strong enough to hold back the changes of life. We have to continue our journey, on and on, over the mountains we see in the distance, and into the unknown. There is a chain binding you and someone from the past."  
  
Kaoru was more confused than ever. What in the world is this woman saying? She opened her mouth to question the woman but she was interrupted again. " I have something here that's a perfect match for your dress, " she said.  
  
The strange woman reached inside the glass case and took out a gold locket. She then handed it to Kaoru.  
  
It was a simple locket. There were no eye-catching designs on the jewelry. Engraved at the back of the locket was the word 'timeless.'  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Kaoru was reaching inside her purse and paid for the locket. She didn't know what possessed her to buy it in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon arriving home, she immediately went to her room and put on the locket. She looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly the image of an unknown man appeared. She couldn't see his face for it was blurry. But the stranger held out his hand, beckoning her.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru felt lightheaded. But when she tried to move, nothing happened. The next moment she slipped gratefully into a long, dark slide where cool shadows and forgetfulness waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
  
  
Wine + Broken Heart = Major chaos. A deadly combination. ::hehehe:: We all know that Kaoru is a mean drunk. Plus, I'm a KIKAC supporter, so Kaoru will be an ass-kicking character here. I want her to be a smart-alec. I'm going to try to add some comic relief in this one. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY FIC!  
  
Oro-chan - Kill Kaoru! Heavens no! I love that tanuki girl. And I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
  
Someone - K+K waff? I'll try.  
  
Kamimura Kaoru - Battousai + Kaoru. Probably, since Kenshin is a teenager in this fic. One thing is for sure Kenshin is going to be OOC here.  
  
JML -- I've always been curious on the outcome if somebody from our time went back in the past. I think it's major chaos.  
  
Chibi-angel - You have my undying gratitude for pre-reading my story. ::BOW:: Thanks so much! ::hugs:: 


	3. Future meets Past

TIMELESS  
  
  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
  
  
WARNING: Major OOCness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***CHAPTER 2***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she awoke, she felt dizzy and weak, and not sure where she was. She opened her eyes to see blue sky overhead.  
  
"Ouch! What happened?" she whispered, clutching her head.  
  
It took several minutes before she could stop her head and body from spinning as she squint against the sunlight to try to see where she was. Moments before, she was in her room staring at the mirror, but now she seemed to be standing on the grass under a tree in a pretty countryside.  
  
Kaoru began surveying her surroundings. The landscape was beautiful. Not in a spectacular, breathtaking way, but in a gentle and peaceful way. The rippling hills were bathed in a palette of springtime greens, all swaying in the breeze. Occasional islands of trees broke the monotony of farm fields.  
  
"I must be dreaming. If I close my eyes and count to ten, I will wake up and I will be back in my room," she said, then proceeded to count. But when she opened her eyes, she was still there, as well as the sunlight, and she was still not in her room.  
  
"Oh my God!," she said aloud. "Where the heck am I?" She looked about her. "Am I dead or is this still Japan?"  
  
She took a deep and calming breath, and began walking. "This must be the worst day of my life," she muttered.  
  
The heel of her Italian sandal glanced off an especially large chunk of rock. She stumbled and swore. "Life's such a bitch."  
  
She sniffed and swiped a hand beneath her nose, gritting her teeth against the urge to cry. If she started to cry over this, if she let the dam crack and the tears start to flow, she'd likely drown. And she would ruin her Issey Miyake mascara.  
  
Life would go on, she told herself grimly, beating back the tears with her lashes. Life would go on, for better or worse, whether Mamoru left her and marry another or she was stuck in this Godforsaken place.  
  
She had endured too much in her life to let a little thing like this break her, bodily or otherwise. This was nothing in comparison. Still, she couldn't seem to keep a sheen of tears from glossing over her eyes. It was life's little insults heaped one on top of another that tended to get to her. The odd major catastrophe - like getting dumped by the man she had pledged to love until death? Hell no. She was a fighter. All she had to do was keep putting one foot in front of the other. What she stepped in along the way couldn't matter. She either had to move on or curl up in a big ball of misery and die.  
  
Kaoru knew that gossip will run rampant about her outrageous behavior. Her poor parents must be writhing in their graves by now.  
  
"You might as well forget about him, Kaoru. He probably always leave the toilet seat up. You know that's a habit that you purely hate. And besides, in a few years he will be bald and yowling in misery when he realized he made the biggest mistake of his life by dumping you," she said trying to console herself, smiling a tight, uneasy smile.  
  
She had made a fool of herself in the pursuit of a man. A latent but desperate envy of other women with their suitors had moved her to abandon all good sense when a handsome man had at last smiled at her. The thought of being loved by Mamoru had made her proud, and that false pride had brought her lower than she had ever thought possible. She would never make that mistake again.  
  
The road was the worst she'd ever seen. Kaoru muttered a curse under her breath and tried to limp a little faster. She didn't know where she was and how she got here. She doubted she would get much in the way of help here.  
  
"Look on the bright side, honey," she said, tightly clutching her Gucci purse. "At least you wouldn't see Mamoru's despicable face or the jeering faces of other people."  
  
She was not afraid of the difficulties that laid before her. However, with all honesty, she still shivered with the thought of living the rest of her life in the absence of love.  
  
How could one survive, she wondered with renewed trembling, when one no longer believed in love? It was as if a great door had slammed shut inside her, and nothing of light or gaiety or sudden joy would ever escape from behind it.  
  
She snagged back a handful of wind-tossed black hair with her free hand and tucked it behind her ear and kept on walking, gravel biting into the bottoms of her feet through the thin soles of her sandals.  
  
She groaned as she looked down at her white dress. It was filthy. She ruined her favorite Gianni Versace dress!  
  
Kaoru suddenly gasp as four men dressed like samurais, materialized out of nowhere blocking her path.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" said the first man leering.  
  
She stiffened and her blue eyes turned stormy as she carefully studied each face. Kaoru wrinkled her nose. The men smelled of sweat and liquor. She could feel their breath on her as their curious fingers reached out to pluck at her dress. She fought back waves of panic.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep away from me!" Kaoru rasped.  
  
One of the men eagerly licked his lips, a hot glitter in his own eyes that boded ill as he tried to lift the hem of her dress. "We just wanted to see what's beneath those pretty dress of yours."  
  
"You won't find anything interesting there. But you'll find my fist on your face if you don't leave me alone," Kaoru said threateningly.  
  
The men just laughed at her. Kaoru trembled in her rage. This was hardly funny, she was dead serious.  
  
"I don't know what you're all trying to accomplish dressed like Oda Nobunaga reincarnated. But Akira Kurosawa has already finished filming the 'Seven Samurai,' and you're all too late for the auditioning, not that you're all movie star material."  
  
The men looked confused for they don't know who Akira Kurosawa was or what a movie star is.  
  
"Don't touch me you disgusting excuse for a man!" she snapped, her nostrils flared in outrage as the second man, tried to touch her hair.  
  
The nerve of this men! She was trembling inside, but she'd be damned if she let this maniacs see they'd succeeded in upsetting her!  
  
The second man laughed. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He then narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kaoru and took her chin in his big hand, holding her so tightly that she could hardly move. He lowered his head so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "You should be careful not to say things like that to a man. It would be sad to get your pretty face broken by someone who is not as nice as me."  
  
"I'll tell you what," he whispered hoarsely. "I'll make you a bet. I throw a dice. Odd, you go free. Even, you go with us and have some fun."  
  
She shook her head so hard that the man let go. "A proud one," he said. "I like that." He took a dice out of his gi and waved it under her nose. "Do we have a bet?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, you can take your dice and shove it up your ass!" Kaoru shouted. "Do you think me a total innocent, too naïve to understand what you're all implying? On the contrary, I've met your kind before! They're a dozen back in Tokyo!" she scoffed, blue eyes blazing. "Now, if you would be so kind, I would prefer that you return to wherever asylum you came from and leave me alone - at once! And take your nasty little swords and your innuendos with you!"  
  
Anger flashed across the sallowness of his face. "Be warned, my sweet," he snarled. "There is no one to help you now. Such rebelliousness will not be tolerated here."  
  
Kaoru backed away from them slowly, never taking her eyes off them. Their drunken state might gave her the edge in quickness, but it definitely gave them an edge in the danger category. Whatever inhibitions they might have normally regarding use of force had been washed away by booze. They were big men - not just heavy, but big-framed. She would have been a fool to think there wasn't physical strength beneath the flab.  
  
The third man shuffled another step closer, lust brought color to his fleshy face. "No one's coming, but I'm gonna," he snickered, reaching a hand between his legs and cupping himself suggestively.  
  
Kaoru took another step backward. She swallowed hard at her fear. She had learned at an early age to think on her feet and save her own ass. In her experience, white knights didn't charge in for a last-second rescue. A woman was on her own in this world, and she either saved herself or became a victim.  
  
The fourth man had a glazed look in his eyes. Hormones and sake had fogged what little common sense he had. "Take off your dress," he ordered. "I want to see your breast."  
  
In your dreams, jerk. She slanted him a smile. "What's your hurry? We've got all the time in the world."  
  
"Yeah?" His eyes gleamed with the glassy light of intoxication and carnal desire. He suddenly reached up with the intention of taking hold of one of those full breasts.  
  
Kaoru dodged his touch and swung her purse hard on his face. The first man lunged at her and she brought her knee up with all the force she could muster, visualizing ramming his balls all the way up to his throat. She connected with a solid blow, and the man's breath left him in a gust as he doubled over, clutching himself.  
  
"You bitch!" he croaked. "You fucking bitch!" he sputtered, spittle spraying, his voice strangled, his face flushing burgundy. He glared at her through bulging, tear-filled eyes and tried to lunge at her, but he couldn't straighten and wouldn't let go of himself. "I'll kill you for this!"  
  
The second man suddenly attacked her and Kaoru smashed her fist in his face, breaking his nose.  
  
"Drat! I spent a fortune on these nails!" She examined the broken fingernail, running her thumb over its jagged edge. She mentally called the man every foul name she could think of and few she made up on the spot. She went to an expensive salon in Tokyo to put on a triple coat of Hot Pink. Now the whole effect was ruined.  
  
The third man stepped toward her, Kaoru kicked him hard and he staggered back a step, roaring in outrage.  
  
"Take that you overgrown knuckle-heads! If you think I'm a poor, defenseless woman, you're all sadly mistaken," she said haughtily.  
  
"Geez! This place must be teeming with psychos and samurai-wannabes," she sniffed disdainfully. "Just my luck!"  
  
She didn't noticed one of the men sneaking up on her. He suddenly grabbed her and put a sword on her neck.  
  
"If you want to see another day, you better cooperate with us, my lovely," he whispered tightening his hold on her. "Why don't we teach this tigress a little lesson she will never forget?," the man said to his companions. His comrades agreed heartily.  
  
Suddenly a cold voice interrupted them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." They all turned at once and saw a red-haired, cross-scarred young man, amber eyes flashing with his sword drawn looking like the devil himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
THANKS A LOT TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! You've got me inspired. Chibi-angel, suggested that I should not use too many foreign labels, since Japanese are known for their nationalistic tastes. However, I'm not that familiar with Japanese designers. But if you all want me to change the brand names here, I'll gladly do so. I'll have to research them, though. I'm trying to use foreign labels, since they're well-known around the world. Pls. suggestions, comments, I would love to hear them.  
  
***Issey Miyake was suggested by Chibi-angel. Thanks Chibi!  
  
  
  
Hartshorne - Thanks for harassing me. ::hehehe:: I hope you like this chappie.  
  
Chibi-angel -Thanks for pre-reading my fic. I'm sorry for the extra burden, since you must be very busy. 


	4. Battle of wits

TIMELESS  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: Major OOCness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***CHAPTER 3***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The red-haired stranger watched Kaoru a second longer, his gaze curious and steady, before turning back to the four men.  
  
Heat poured into Kaoru's cheeks, her breath caught in her throat. She gulped down a deep breath, fighting for calm. Get a hold on yourself, Kaoru. The man's a stranger, remember? Just a stranger.  
  
Yet somehow not quite a stranger?  
  
Something nagged at the back of Kaoru's mind. She couldn't help but wonder that she'd seen those strange, implacable eyes somewhere before.  
  
He moved slowly toward the men. Impatient, he was now ready for the kill.  
  
In some distant part of her mind, Kaoru found herself wondering how a young man could stand a chance against four large men.  
  
The first man swore savagely. "I think that's Battousai."  
  
At his words, there was a collective gasp from the others. Their frightened reaction caused a shiver along Kaoru's spine. Who must this stranger be, if even four large sword-wielding psychos trembled in fear of him?  
  
The young man suddenly moved with god-like speed as Kaoru watched in amazement as two men fell, blood spurting from their bodies.  
  
The stranger's eyes narrowed in fury as he growled, "Unless you let go of her right now, there won't be enough left of you to pleasure a woman ever again."  
  
The man holding Kaoru gave a nervous laugh as he cried, "You wouldn't want to risk hurting an innocent girl, would you, Battousai?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as the stranger calmly leveled his sword. She could see, by the steely look in those amber eyes, that he had every intention of doing just that. She had no time to react as, with calm deliberation, he drives the steel blade to its hilt into the man's throat.  
  
While she recoiled in horror, her last captor attempted to escape. Disgusted at his futile attempt, the stranger suddenly sliced the man into half.  
  
"That will be the last one," Battousai murmured.  
  
What does he mean by that? Kaoru thought, as she was rendered speechless and could do nothing more than stare at the young man who alone and without a single flicker of emotion, had calmly killed four large, vicious men. And she was now at his mercy.  
  
She stood rooted to the spot, horribly mesmerized by the look on the stranger's face, like a small, weak animal caught in the gaze of a predator.  
  
Everything about this stranger bespoke danger. He was small and rangy, with another sword slung low on his hips. His blue gi and white hakama were spluttered with blood. His hair, arranged in a high ponytail was the color of gilded flame. Amber eyes narrowed as he took in her off- the-shoulder dress, the wild spill of hair.  
  
It was a face capable of much pride, Kaoru thought. A face capable of much stubbornness. It was also a face dark with secrets, secrets that would not be easily revealed to anyone.  
  
There was a hardness to his features that had her throat going dry. If those four men had been afraid of him, she had even more reason to be.  
  
His voice, when he spoke, was low and deep, his tone abrupt, as though he resented having to stay with her.  
  
"Girl, what's your name?"  
  
She swallowed and prayed her voice wouldn't betray her terror. "Kaoru.Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
His eyes narrowed perceptibly. Where had he heard that name before? He studied the girl in front of him. She was half-undressed, with her hair tumbling around her shoulders and her eyes still wide with fear. And her voice. There was a breathless quality to it, unlike anything he'd heard before.  
  
At that moment he felt a stunning need to sweep the fear from those wary azure eyes forever. To see those petal-soft lips curve up in joy and wonder.  
  
Shocked by the force of these unfamiliar emotions, he could only stare at her pale face, fighting to understand this sudden and intense need to protect her.  
  
"Are you badly hurt?"  
  
"No," she said shaking her head.  
  
At the first sight of her, Battousai's throat went dry. It wasn't often that he was privileged to see unblemished skin that had never been touched by the sun. He pulled his gaze upward past a pale, creamy throat to a face so beautiful it made his breath hitch. Thick masses of dark hair swirled around her face and shoulders. Her nose was small and tilted up as though in disdain. Her mouth was perfectly formed, with a full lower lip that for some strange reason made him think about the taste of sake on a sultry night.  
  
And those eyes! Purest sea-blue, they were. They put him in mind of a beach at dawn.  
  
His frown deepened. This girl whose cheeks flamed beneath his gaze was more tempting than any of the geishas could ever hope to be.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not familiar with this place. I was hoping you could help me."  
  
"Well, you're in Kyoto."  
  
"Kyoto! But-but.how can that be?" Kaoru said to herself looking dazed. "What year?"  
  
"1868, why?" Battousai asked suspiciously.  
  
Kaoru slapped her forehead. "Holy shit!" she whispered. "It's probably my imagination," she mused, realizing that she was frightened and disoriented. Her brush with the samurais had upset her more than she cared to admit.  
  
She made a conscious effort to regain her composure. "There's gotta be an explanation for this. It's probably all a dream, one very intense dream."  
  
Somehow she had entered a world that would not hear of her for another one hundred seventeen years to be exact.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. "This is definitely not my day..literally."  
  
"Wait a minute. Hold on there. You aren't making any sense whatsoever. Are you sure you're right in the head?"  
  
"How dare you say something like that to me!" Kaoru sputtered, her anger overriding her fear.  
  
Battousai tilted his head to one side and stared at her. "Are you a whore?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kaoru shrieked as she glared at him. "If that was a stupid joke, I can assure you, I'm not amused."  
  
"I'm not laughing too hard, either," he snapped. "What do you expect me to think, when you're all dressed in that-that undergarment."  
  
"This is not an undergarment, you moron! Maybe you should have your eyes examined. This happens to be a dress."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says Gianni Versace."  
  
"And who the hell is Versace?"  
  
"A world-renowned designer."  
  
"Well, it looks like an undergarment to me," he said, as he turned his back and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, you! Girly-boy. I demand an apology."  
  
"Apology for what?" Battousai asked turning around.  
  
"Well duh! You almost killed me."  
  
He arched a brow in surprise.  
  
"When you aimed that sword at the man holding me you didn't care whether or not the blade would hit me. What if you suddenly slipped and instead of that man's throat, it's my throat that got skewered. Hello! I don't want to die a virgin."  
  
"Woman, if I'd wanted you dead, you'd be lying out there with the others."  
  
Her jaw dropped and another burst of irrational anger surged through her. Why this arrogant jerk!  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," she said sarcastically as she drew herself up to her full height and gave him the best ice princess look she could muster, considering her state of dishabille.  
  
A faint smile touched the corner of his lips. She was feisty, he had to give her that. She was nothing like Tomoe, Battousai realized. She was nothing like any woman he'd ever known.  
  
Or maybe she was.  
  
A hint of memory pricked at his consciousness. A dim image of sad eyes in a pale and beautiful face.  
  
He stiffened. Where had that image come from?  
  
A dream?  
  
Or was it something more?  
  
Faint, so faint, the phantom images danced before him, teasing and elusive, finally fading away into nothingness. Smothering a curse, Battousai decided to start on his journey.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Kaoru cried out, running to catch up with him. "You can't leave me here!"  
  
"Watch me," he said as he continued walking.  
  
"Did you know that it's very rude to turn your back on a girl? Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners?" Kaoru asked following behind him.  
  
Battousai totally exasperated, turned around and demanded. "Why are you following me? You'd best be going back where you came from. You can probably make it back before full dark if you don't dawdle."  
  
"Back-" Kaoru stared at him incredulously. "If I knew how, I wouldn't be here arguing with you!" She put her hands on her hips and scathingly said, "And since you're the only one I knew here, it'll be best if I stick with you."  
  
"You're not staying with me," he said firmly.  
  
"I won't leave," she snapped, matching his long stride as well as she could.  
  
"You seem to have a problem understanding me. I won't let you stay with me." He pointed his sword at her and frowned threateningly.  
  
"Put that silly sword away," she commanded shoving the blade to one side. "There is no way in the world that I'm going to curtsy and trot back to where I came from just because you said so!"  
  
"I told you I don't want your company. This is a mistake."  
  
"It sure is and you're the one making it."  
  
"But I don't want a companion, damn it."  
  
"Are you the one they called Battousai?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, you've got one!"  
  
They glared at each other. Kaoru felt dangerously close to tears, but she fought them back valiantly. She's a miles away from home. Correction, she's a hundred years away from home and no one to turn to.  
  
Battousai saw the moistness in her eyes, and the barely concealed quiver of her chin. "Alright," he said gruffly. "You can stay the night with me. Maybe after supper we can get to the bottom of this." He strode away before she could reply.  
  
"Thank you!" she shouted at his back. "What a gentleman," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Battousai heard her last remark. His mouth curved ever so slightly. "You ought to see what they taught me in charm school."  
  
"Charm?" she scoffed. "I'll bet you can't even spell it."  
  
Point to Miss Kaoru Kamiya, Battousai conceded, grinding his teeth.  
  
"Alright, let's get this straight. Where exactly did you come from?" he said softly, welcoming the stirring of anger. Anger was an emotion he could grasp and wield like a sword. It was safe as long as he could control it. And even if he couldn't, it was a hell of a lot safer than what he'd felt a minute ago when her eyes had gone teary.  
  
"I don't think you wanna know. And besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me," he said challengingly.  
  
"Alright then, if you insist." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm from the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
  
  
  
  
I gotta confess that this fic is driving me NUTS! THANKS TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
  
  
  
JML - I'm taking your advice. Actually, I'm confused about the lunar calendar whachamacalit. ::HEHEHE:: Thanks so much for all your help. ::hugs::  
  
Tenshineko, Gypsy-chan, nemo - Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Konton, Willow, Hatokirei - If reviews could kill, I'd be dead by now ::hehehe::  
  
Special thanks to the following:  
  
Dora-chan, Susan, Neko-chan, Inuki, Ayumi, tearlesereph, Tsuki-sama, Shojin Takaru, Chibi-Nikoru, mae, AngelsExist, Leigh, shizuka, Kamimura Kaoru, Shiari, StillbornAngel, mokona, rc, Chibi-angel, lieveit1, omochi, oro-chan, someone, Vesca, MP.  
  
Minna, suggestions pls. I want to hear them. ::hugs & kisses:: 


	5. Hopeless dreams

TIMELESS  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: Major OOCness  
  
  
  
  
  
***CHAPTER 4***  
  
  
  
  
  
"From the future?!" Utter disbelief clouding his features.  
  
"That's what I said. I'm from the future."  
  
"And I'm from la-la land!" he snapped.  
  
"But it's the truth!"  
  
Battousai's amber eyes narrowed. "What kind of a joke is this?," he said, his tone light, but with temper still seething just below the surface.  
  
"It's no joke," Kaoru said passionately. "You've gotta believe me! I'm telling the truth."  
  
"All right," he said, and turned away.  
  
For a moment Kaoru just gaped at him, then anger swept through her. "All right?! That's it, all right?!" Kaoru shouted following him. "What does that mean? All right you believe me or all right I'm a looney toon?"  
  
"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard," Battousai muttered. "Surely you could have made up a better story than that."  
  
Kaoru, thinking furiously for the thing she could say that would convince him, suddenly wished she had paid more attention to her history teacher instead of daydreaming about Mamoru in class.  
  
She opened her mouth to explain but was cut dead by the look on his face. "No more," he said in a tight voice. "No more. Let's just drop the subject."  
  
She blew out a breath of frustration and crossed her arms. He was like a bad-tempered wolf with fangs bared.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Battousai didn't answer and deliberately ignored her.  
  
"Wow! You're very talkative," Kaoru said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have bad breath."  
  
They walked together down the road in silence. Kaoru trying to limp a little faster wearing her Ferragamo sandals with pencil-slim heels.  
  
"Hurry along," Battousai said. "It's been my habit to make a camp before dark. Seems I've been delayed a bit today."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. He was a moody jerk! Now she felt as though she were going to be in his way. "All right," she mumbled.  
  
She gritted her teeth against the urge to throttle him. 'A lady is always composed,' she reminded herself desperately, mentally quoting an article in a fashion magazine. 'Even in the most awkward of situations.'  
  
They walked in silence a little farther, until the shadow of bluffs appeared above them.  
  
"We can make camp in that little cove over there-get out of the dampness and build a fire to keep the animals away," Battousai said.  
  
Kaoru could hear the splashing of water and knew that it was coming from the mountainside and settling into a stream that had to be only footsteps away. She could smell the freshness of the water and a faint odor of fish.  
  
Battousai began to gather dried twigs and soon had a fire going, while he search for the stream. He soon appeared carrying a fish.  
  
"Here, cook this," he said handing her his catch.  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes throw indignant sparks. How dare he order her about as if she were a-a slave! A refusal rose on her lips, and then died when his forbidding eyes narrowed with silent warning on her rebellious face.  
  
For a moment Kaoru stared at the fish as if she had never seen one before. "You-you wanted me to cook?" she sputtered.  
  
"I'm just presenting you with your choices, either earn your keep, or don't be kept!"  
  
How dare he use that tone of voice on her? It was curt, and reeked of the confidence of a man who expected unquestionably to be obeyed.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop pestering me and cook that damn fish," he said through clenched teeth. He was trying hard to control his anger.  
  
"All right then, don't say I didn't warn you." This man is going to look forward to his execution when I finished with him, Kaoru thought.  
  
While Kaoru is preparing their supper, Battousai settled himself opposite her and observed his companion. Even though she had the body of a woman, she had a way of behaving like an insolent child. He leaned back on one elbow, mesmerized by her beauty all over again, no matter how much he would rather not let it affect him.  
  
Gods! She was even more beautiful by firelight. Her loosened hair spread across her shoulders in shadowy reds. There was something about her that tugged at his heart. And though he was a man who preferred his life uncomplicated, he knew he'd have to find out more about this mysterious girl.  
  
Who are you, Kaoru Kamiya? he asked silently. And what the hell are you doing out here?  
  
  
  
  
  
While Battousai was busy with his thoughts-Kaoru was also busy with her own rebellious thoughts. His blazing arrogance struck her like a slap in the face. The man thinks entirely too much of himself.  
  
Why should I let that little monster get into my goody bag? she thought.  
  
Yet there's something in his eyes, something lost and lonely that drew her a little toward him. Something that brought back very strange memories.  
  
As if she had known him before!  
  
Now where had that thought come from? she wondered.  
  
Damn the man!  
  
He obviously had a seriously attitude problem.  
  
And a great butt.  
  
"Must have something to do with the shape of his brain," she grumbled.  
  
Well, I'm not about to be cowed so easily, Kaoru swore. And this is one samurai who will soon have a few lessons coming!  
  
  
  
  
  
After she was finished cooking, Kaoru handed him his share. He accepted it with a nod.  
  
"Enjoy," Kaoru said smirking.  
  
Battousai took a bite of his food and nearly choke. Merciful gods! This poisonous concoction is enough to wipe out the entire Shinsengumi. Come to think of it, maybe if they had food like this we could've won the war easily.  
  
Kaoru watching his face, smiled with satisfaction. Revenge, she thought, can be sweet.  
  
"Well, how was it?" she asked putting an innocent face.  
  
"Disgusting," was his only reply.  
  
Kaoru gave an offended sniff. "Hmph...is that the thanks I get, you ungrateful one?"  
  
"Me, ungrateful!" Battousai looked indignant. "Miss Kamiya, I nearly choked to death by your cooking. Are you trying to poison me?"  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes narrowed with malicious glee. "I wish," she said with relish.  
  
Battousai looked extremely peeved by her reply. "Don't you know how to make a decent meal?"  
  
"I've got news for you. I couldn't cook in Wolfgang Puck's kitchen."  
  
He glanced at her, straight brows pulling together in suspicion. "Who is this Wolfgang?"  
  
"Nobody you'd know. Only a world-renowned chef and restaurateur."  
  
Battousai just grunted and muttered 'crazy woman' half under his breath.  
  
"Besides, in my time we have fast-food chains, vending machines, canned goods and instant food that you only have to pour hot water, wait for 3 minutes and it's done."  
  
"But you're a woman, you at least should know how to cook."  
  
"Excuse me! First of all, in my time women aren't men's slaves. We women say what we want, do what we want. We aren't put on this earth for the sole purpose of cooking your meals."  
  
"What if you get married? Your husband will expect you to cook his meals, clean his house and take care of his children."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "What he needs is a maid and a nanny, not a wife."  
  
Battousai scowled at her and tossed his meal in the fire.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to finish your meal?"  
  
"Do I have to? I'm not exactly a masochist and I still value my life, you know."  
  
"It's not right to waste good food, what with so many starving people. And not only that, you should say a prayer before you eat."  
  
"Yeah, and with you cooking that's usually a good idea."  
  
"Do I detect perhaps a hint of sarcasm?"  
  
Battousai just glared at her and propped his back against the rock with his sword upright and leaning on his shoulder. He lowered his head tiredly and closed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He glanced up. "Going to sleep."  
  
"But what about me? Where do I sleep? I'm not sleeping on that!" she wailed pointing at the ground. "It would ruin my dress!"  
  
He gave her a look that could have frozen molten lava. "Look," he growled. "I'm a man whose patience is running out, and the last thing I need is some future girl whining to me about her fucking undergarment."  
  
"This is not an undergarment and I do not whine," she said stiffly. "I pout."  
  
"Pouting is generally a silent endeavor," Battousai remarked. "Maybe you're out of practice."  
  
"Savage!" she sputtered. Men, phooey! And they wonder why there's a women's lib!  
  
Fuming, Kaoru stood uncertainly, staring morosely into the night, and wondered for the hundredth time how she got into this mess.  
  
Taking care to choose the farthest corner, she gingerly sat down with her back against the rock and crossed her arms, trying to ward off the chilly night.  
  
Welcome to ancient Japan, Kaoru thought miserably. Shivering, she hugged herself tightly staring into the flames.  
  
"Cold?" His word sprang at her from the darkness.  
  
"A little," she admitted through chattering teeth.  
  
"Want me to keep you warm?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Not on your life, buster," she said, eyes blazing. "Put one hand on me and I'm gonna slap you silly. Besides, you have a terrible bedside manner," she spat at him with a spirited toss of her heavy shimmering hair.  
  
"Would you like to find out what my bedside manner is really like, princess?" he drawled mockingly.  
  
"Forget it! I don't want to have nightmares."  
  
He suddenly tossed her his gi he got from his sack. "Wear that to keep you warm. You'll catch cold from wearing an undergarment of all things."  
  
"For the third time, this is not an undergarment. This happens to be a Versace original. I paid over ¥102,850 ($850) for this dress."  
  
"That much?! Merciful gods-you've been robbed! With that kind of money, you can feed a lot of starving families out here."  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" Kaoru demanded. "But how could you, stuck out here in the boonies? You probably buy all your clothes from a mere peddler. But I gotta admit this is the first pink gi I've ever seen. Very original."  
  
"It's not pink, it's magenta," he said indignantly. "If you don't like it, then hand it back to me."  
  
"I was just teasing you. If you said it's magenta, then it's magenta. Who am I to argue?" she said in resignation. "Much as it pains me to be civil to you," she said soberly, "I do thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She toyed with the sleeve of his gi, uncomfortable, uncertain of her footing on this ground. She could stand toe-to-toe and fight with him. This was much trickier. It skirted the edges of liking him and that seemed unwise. "For everything," she said at last.  
  
"You're welcome," he said fidgeting. "Go to sleep. I need to visit Mr. Shakkuu Arai tomorrow."  
  
"What is your name, by the way?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, perhaps it's because I have a fetish for collecting names. Are we going to have an argument over a silly name. I just wanted to know. Is that a crime? So sue me."  
  
There were a few moments of charged silence. Then suddenly he said, "My name? Kenshin." He waited three heartbeats before adding "Himura."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sleep came less easily to Kaoru. Her body demanded rest, but her mind whirled with activity. She thought back on the day's events.  
  
Mamoru was married!  
  
A tear rolled down one cheek as she stifled the sob building in her throat, knowing it would do nothing but rouse the man sleeping not far away from her and send renewed pain surging through her chest.  
  
Fate had not connived a wonderful future for her. She loved Mamoru, loved him with all the boundless love her young heart was ready to give. There was no denying it. Was she to become maudlin at every reminder of love?  
  
"No!" she told herself sternly. "Don't think about it, Kaoru, it's ancient history, over and done with. You're going to get on with your life if it kills you," she added with grim determination.  
  
Yet, images, stark and unbidden, flashed across her troubled mind. What were they doing tonight? Cuddling? Kissing? Exchanging words of love?  
  
Pain lay waiting in her like a deep pool-pain compounded of stress and anxiety. Pain for her stillborn dreams, so easily slain by a man who did not care in spite of all her protestations of undying love.  
  
Life had held a lot of disillusionment for Kaoru Kamiya!  
  
She could vanish without a trace. Who would notice?  
  
Who would care?  
  
Kaoru shook her head, impatient with herself. She must be very tired indeed to give in to such self-pity.  
  
She struggled to keep her eyes open but the dancing flames had a hypnotic effect. Before she was lulled into a fitful sleep, her last thoughts were: I hope he's impotent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru walked down a long, darkened aisle. Like tunnel tapering away toward infinity, there seemed to be no end to it. Softly at first and then gradually rising, she heard whispering voices at the edges of the darkness on either side of her. She could not understand them but the hair at her nape bristled.  
  
Suddenly a pin-prick of light appeared ahead of her.  
  
Panicky thoughts whirled through her mind. Where was she? Why was she here? She clutched her hands only to realize that she carried a bouquet of flowers.  
  
The light grew. Like a lantern's glare, its intensity blocked out all before it.  
  
She turned to flee but there was nothing behind her, no way back from which she had come. Turning around she faced the widening circle of white light.  
  
The voices became more distant now. In the darkness beyond her view she knew that she was being watched.  
  
"Poor Kaoru, so eager to believe him!"  
  
"Who can blame a man for trying to save himself?"  
  
"But to think she believed his promise sincere!"  
  
"A vile-tempered, sharp-tongued tomboy!"  
  
"He'd find her embrace colder than a witch's teat!"  
  
Her mouth worked spasmodically in protest but her words made no sound. Who were the disembodied voices who jeered at her? Perspiration broke out upon her upper lip and brow.  
  
The light burst upon her with blinding suddenness. There before her was an altar. Every pew was filled with people craning forward eagerly for a better view of her.  
  
Her heart pounded in heavy, slow strokes that tapped at her temples with a pressure bordering on pain. But her eyes were fixed on the man at the foot of the altar, his back to her.  
  
Love, pure and unfettered, burst from her, but her hands were shaking as she quickened her step. Mamoru waited at the altar to marry her!  
  
She called his name, unmindful of the new rumblings of the crowd. If only she could reach him in time, no one would ever be able to take him away from her again. She stumbled as she reached him, her hand groping awkwardly for his arm.  
  
He turned and looked at her. Instead of Mamoru, it was Kenshin. Contempt, pity and distaste marred every line of his handsome face.  
  
She recoiled from the intensity of his gaze. And then she noticed that he was not alone. Beside him stood an unknown beautiful woman. Upon her finger was a gold wedding bond so bright it hurt Kaoru's eyes.  
  
Soft despair and hopeless grief roiled up from her bowels as she turned away. The jeering faces, leers and knowing smiles pressed in on her.  
  
She turned to flee, yet her legs wouldn't work. Laughter ricocheted off the vaulted ceiling and shook the lead-glass windows. Humiliation clawed at her, shredding her emotions into ribbons of shame, rage and inexpressible pain.  
  
No! she cried. No! You mustn't laugh! Mustn't!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru jerked awake, gasping for breath as if she had run a long race. Sagging weakly back against the rock, she waited for her heart to cease galloping. Her back ached and her fingers were stiff with cold. Even her shoulders ached from the effort of sitting for long hours.  
  
A tremor of the dream's aftermath shook her. She felt both feverish and cold. She turned to look at her sleeping companion. Suddenly, his whole body began shaking with spasms and he breathed deeply. "No! Please don't!"  
  
His voice, though hushed and husky, had an urgent, desperate quality to it. Intrigued, she drew closer and saw that his eyes were still shut. He was dreaming!  
  
"No! Please! Don't leave me! TOMOE!!!"  
  
Who the hell is Tomoe, Kaoru thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS:  
  
Again, I would like to thank my avid readers and reviewers. I sort of twisted the RK manga/anime timeline. So if you find something out of the ordinary, don't flame me pls. About the scene where Kaoru asked Battousai to say a prayer before he eats, well, Japanese don't pray before they eat, at least non-Christian Japanese. I asked my friend whose sister married a Japanese if they pray before eating, and she said no. So, let's assume that Kaoru's a Christian. Also, note the church wedding dream sequence. Please don't be too hard on me. I have a weak heart and besides, Christmas is just around the corner ::hehehe:: Suggestions, criticisms, bring them on.  
  
  
  
Blue jeans - If she can cook, then she wouldn't be Kaoru, now would she? Her imperfection is what endear her to me. BTW, I love your fic about Phobos & Deimos. Do you know of any other fics about them?  
  
Tako & Nim - I love OOCness.  
  
Dora-chan - Yup! There'll be a lot of bickering. A nice change from the usual meek rurouni.  
  
Lieveit1 - I was a bitch in my review, wasn't I? Gomen, sometimes I just can't shut my mouth. What's the question? I forgot.  
  
LSR-7 - Comic relief? Nah, I sort of given up on that. I'm not really good at it.  
  
Nemo - I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. It's just so hard to come up with anything nice. When are you going to update 'Complicated Love'?  
  
Vesca - I'm running out of ideas on how to make fun of our modern conveniences. Perhaps in the next chapters. As soon as I get my brains intact. ::hehehe::  
  
JML - Please update your fic. I'm really curious on Tomoe and Kenshin's son. I hope he's not Kenji though. I've deleted that offending word in chapter 3. ::hehehe:: Me and my attempt at dramatic descriptions. Jeez! 


	6. Lost in your arms

**TIMELESS**

**Warning: Major OOCness**

***CHAPTER 5***

            Morning broke so fresh and pretty it was almost impossible for Kaoru to believe the events of the previous day had happened. Almost.

            "Oh, God," she groaned as her surroundings swirled once around her and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, let it all be a dream. No, more like a terrible nightmare. I hope I'm back to good old 2002 and my best friend Misao will greet me holding the latest copy of Playgirl magazine. She said it's a collector's item. Then we'll watch the latest movies on my DVD player while munching Teriyaki Macburger. I hope I just dreamt I went back in time were everything was so weird looking and the people acted to strange and don't have fashion sense."

            A pounding was going on somewhere behind her ears. Gingerly, she put her fingers to her temples, holding her head in place as she rose unsteadily to her feet. Squinting against bright, pretty morning, she leaned heavily against the tree and peered at her surroundings. Her red-haired companion was crouched beside the fire, rotating the fish on the spit.

            Everything about him, even as he performed the simple task of cooking their morning meal, exuded the power, the self-assurance of a man completely at home in the same surroundings she found so harsh and unforgiving. Never had she felt so alone, so out of place, as she did now, watching Kenshin Himura move in perfect harmony with the elements of his world.

            "The sun is up," he declared without looking at her.

            "Dawn. By golly, it is. Funny, I didn't hear it crack."

            "Get moving, we have a long way to go. An early start is the basis of competence," he said.

            "Really? Well, I'll have to add that one to my list."

            He sighed briefly, no doubt already appalled by her list. "Hurry up, time is precious."

            "Cut me some slack, will you," she half-yelled walking at the stand of bushes embracing the water's edge.

            "Hey, where are you going?" he demanded.

            "I'm being summoned by mother nature," she snapped.

            After Kaoru had attended to her needs, she just stood there admiring the scenery. She then drew a long breath. The air here was clean and rich. She could pick out the scent of the damp earth, the trees and the subtle perfume of the wildflowers. It was a far cry from the noise and smoke polluted city she was accustomed to.

            There was a sense of timelessness to the place, a sense of utter peace that invaded one's very soul. It was almost as if past and present merged here, then formed a boundless, eternal present. It might be kind of nice living here, Kaoru thought. Except for not having indoor plumbing. That was more of a sacrifice than she cared to make.

            When she limped into the clearing, she found Kenshin frowning at her. "What took you so long? Stop messing around and eat your breakfast. You're wasting my time, I told you I need to visit Mr. Shakkuu Arai."

            Kaoru glared at him. "You could have given me ten minutes, to put on a little makeup—"

            "I've never known a woman who could make up her mind in ten minutes, let alone her face--"

            "—But no, you've got to play Mr. Macho and drag me off at the crack of dawn for Mr. Shakira, whoever he is. You know, you could have been a hit in the army. Stand up straight there, Kaoru Kamiya. Chin up, stomach in, eyes straight forward," she did just that, holding her body to attention. "How is that, Sarge?"

            "For crying out loud," he grumbled, shooting her a look from beneath ominously lowered brows. "I don't think denying you the time to put on some paint constitutes cruel and unusual punishment. And it's not Shakira, it's Shakkuu Arai. He happens to be a great swordsmith."

            "Whatever Grandpa."

            He flashed her with a saccharine smile. "Aren't we a bit cheerful this morning?"

            "Don't be so nauseatingly cute. It doesn't become you," Kaoru said testily.

            "My, my! What terrible problems some people have," he said smirking.

            Kaoru gave him a death glare and took a bite of her food. Her brows lifted in surprise. This is good, she thought. This guy can actually cook.

            "You don't have to look so shocked. I can surely make edible meals, unlike some people I know," he said meaningfully. "You're probably the only girl in the world that can burn water."

            "Your ego is already big enough to choke a horse."

            "Nah, I'm just being modest," he said.

            "Of course, you are. You hadn't done anything to be conceited about," Kaoru shot back.

            "You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately," Kenshin said mockingly.

            "Why, thank you. At least you're not obnoxious like so many other people—you are obnoxious in a different and worse way!"

            "As much as I would love to continue this battle of wits with you, I have a friend to visit. So I suggest you haul your pretty ass and get moving," he said while lifting his sack.

            "This is no battle of wits between you and me. I never picked on an unarmed man."

            Kenshin glared at her. "You must have gotten up on the wrong side of the cage this morning."

            Kaoru stood up immediately, clutching her purse. "You know," she said following him. "You have just cornered the market on charm."

            Kenshin bared his teeth. "Charm is my middle name."

            "Really? I would have thought it was something that started with an A."

            "Admirable?"

            "Arrogant. Annoying. Ass—"

            "Tut-tut, Miss Kamiya," he clucked in mock affront. "Such language is unbecoming to a lady of your quality."

            Kaoru snarled at him. "You wouldn't know quality if it spit in your face." She dug through her purse and pulled out her slim gold compact and checked her reflection before stuffing it back into her purse. "Jeez! I look like shit," she groaned.

            "So, what else it new?" Kenshin asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

            "Keep talking while I pretend to listen," she replied.

            "You know," Kenshin said, tipping his chin up to a cocky angle. "You should try to curve your sharp tongue and control your temper. Boys want girls to be feminine."

            "Nobody ever mistook me for Yokozuna Wakanohara," she snapped. The nerve of this guy! Well, she wasn't some disgustingly faint-witted traditional Japanese wallflower after all! (A.N: Wakanohara is one of Japan's famous sumo wrestlers)

            Kaoru could feel the heat of anger moving swiftly through her. He dare insult her! So he thinks she's not feminine enough. She had felt the full thrust of his masculine contempt for her poor showing as a woman. This man thinks entirely too much of himself, she thought, angry that he had so affected her. Wait till I get my hands on him. First I'll kill him………slowly………and then, I'll hurt him………

            They walked down the road in silence. Kaoru was vividly aware of him each time his sleeve brushed her bare arm. She watched him covertly. His face can't be described as handsome but rather beautiful. The tender curve of cheek, delicately proportioned bones, the simple beauty of the lines of his brow and jaw seemed too pure for human demands. A cross-shaped scar on his left cheek drew her attention and she had the strangest desire to reach out and touch him. His lips were sensuous and looked as if he might be of a pleasant temperament when he wasn't faced with an unwanted companion.

            Kaoru scolded herself for even thinking about Kenshin Himura. What did she care what Mr. Personality looked like? She'd sworn off men, and even if she hadn't, even if she'd been a raving nymphomaniac, she wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him.

            Just ignore him, girl, she told herself firmly. Pretend he doesn't exist. But how could I pretend, with all that sunshine sparkling over his flaming red hair! I ought to pull it out on his head, one flaming strand at a time. The idea was pleasant.

            She remembered then that he had fought other men for her honor. The reminder of his gallantry pricked her sense of fairness. However reluctantly she had come to be in his company this day, she had been grateful for his protection the previous day. Not wanting to seem churlish she decided that polite conversation was called for.

            "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

            He remained silent and simply stared ahead. Jeez! This guy can give you a sore throat, Kaoru thought. Not wanting to admit defeat, she tried again. "And might you want to tell me a little something about yourself?" she asked.

            He ignored her and continued walking at a brisk pace. It was not much of a conversation but she was determined to continue it. "So, where are you from?"

            "What is it to you?" he asked ungraciously.

            "Nothing," she answered faintly, feeling like a child whose wrist had been slapped for an ill-mannered inquiry.

            He flashed her a sardonic look. "Just what are you trying to do?"

            "I'm trying to make a conversation."

            "I thought you were going to pout. I'd really prefer if you pouted, actually."

            Kaoru folded her arms and tilted her head to one side, her wild black mane spilling over her shoulders like a rumpled curtain. "I'm trying to be nice to you."

            Kenshin gave a snort. "Whatever."

            She studied him quietly for a moment, reflecting with some wonder on the antagonism that had instantly sprung up between them. This guy might be one of the best-looking boys she'd ever met, but he was a jerk as far as she was concerned. Her fingers curled protectively into fist against the soft leather of her purse. She decided a different tactic.

            "I have a joke for you. Why are women stronger than men?"

            "What?! That's ridiculous. There's no way women can be stronger than men."

            Kaoru gave a sigh of exasperation. "You haven't heard the punch line, yet."

            "Alright, what's the punch line?" he grumbled.

            "Research tells that women are stronger than men because they carry two mountains while men can only carry two balls with the help of a bird. Ha! Ha! That's funny, isn't it?"

            "I think it's sick," he muttered while blushing profusely.

            Kaoru arched an elegant brow. "Aw, come on. Where's your sense of humor?"

            "I lost it when I met you."

            "Kill joy."

            When they finally arrived at Skakkuu Arai's house, Kenshin told Kaoru to wait outside.

            "Wait here!" Kaoru wailed.

            He ignored the rest of her indignant protest and started for the house. Kaoru decided to follow him. If he thought she was going to stay outside like some recalcitrant child and miss out on meeting a great swordsmith, he had another think coming.

            She took one step toward the house, and Kenshin wheeled on her with a look that could scare even Godzilla. It stopped her in her tracks, discretion, for once, winning out over impulse. She struggled and showed him a big, phony smile.

            "Just stretching my legs," she said meekly.

            Kenshin snarled a little under his breath, backing toward the house until he was certain she wasn't going to follow him. He couldn't think of many more distasteful things than facing a respected swordsmith with a wise cracking woman in tow. Only the gods knew what the amazing Miss Kamiya might come up with—I heard your swords were the best, so are they good for chopping onions? He suddenly cringed at the thought.

            Shakku's wife met him at the front door and told him that her husband's at his shop. Kenshin immediately went to find him. The swordsmith was more than happy to see him.

            "I heard you're leaving the Shishi, Himura, is that true?"

            Kenshin nodded. "I've already asked Master Katsura's permission. From now on, I intend to search out the way of protecting those who live in the new age, without killing."

            Shakkuu looked at him thoughtfully. "If there's such a way, I'd like to know it too. You can't just run away from all the lives you've taken. If you live by the sword, you die by the sword. That should be the only way you can follow."

            He suddenly tossed Kenshin a sword. "My goodbye present to you. Try being a swordsman with that at your waist. You'll find out how deeply you believe what you just said."

            Kenshin draws the sword and finds that the edge is reversed.

            "When that sword breaks, if you still believe that weak joke of yours, come see me again in Kyoto."

            Kenshin thanked him for his gift. "Mr. Shakkuu, I have a favor to ask you."

            An hour later, Kaoru emerged from the Arai's house wearing a blue kimono that unwittingly matches the color of her eyes. Her hair had been gathered into a high ponytail held by a matching blue ribbon. The effect quite started Kenshin. She was transformed from a temptress into a demure Japanese girl. Although, looks can be deceiving, Kenshin thought. There's nothing demure about this girl. She can bend the ears of other people.

            They both thanked the Arai family for their hospitality and took their leave. Kaoru was quite uncomfortable wearing a kimono.

            "Will you stop fidgeting," Kenshin hissed under his breath.

            Kaoru plucked at her obi. "The way I see it, my being in Mrs. Arai's best kimono is your fault."

            "Yeah, well, I'll be glad to help you out of it later if you ask me real nice."

            She narrowed her eyes, not liking the warmth spreading through her any more than she liked the man who was causing it. "I'll ask you to go take a flying leap."

            "Sorry, no time." He flashed her a mocking smile.

            "Jerk," Kaoru grumbled as he walked away. She couldn't quite manage to crush the instant bloom of feminine pleasure at the fact that he gave her an admiring glance when she stepped outside wearing a kimono. She had no business being charmed or flattered by anything he said or did. The man was a world-class cretin.

            When they reached the town, Kaoru was surprised by the number of wagons littering the street. Everywhere she looked, people clustered around, some trying to attract customers. She was fully aware of the fact that she was without funds. Oh, she have credit cards, but it's useless in this time. She did not have money to buy even one meal to fill her empty, gnawing stomach. Without money how could she even survive one night in this large city?

            Kaoru then decided to sell some of her things. She sold the lighter she was suppose to give to Mamoru as a birthday present and one of her ballpen. The merchant was awed for he had never seen a lighter and a ballpen before. She wanted to spend the night at an inn, but Kenshin wouldn't hear of it. So, they traveled again until they found an abandoned cabin nestled among a stand of trees, a mile or more from town.

            "It's better if we stay here for awhile," Kenshin said, putting down his sack.

            "Wow! What a palace," Kaoru grumbled.

            "If you don't like it, then you're free to go back to town and stay at one of the inns there," Kenshin said gruffly. When he woke up that morning, he was thinking of leaving her. He had planned to move on, as far away as possible and leave her. Guilt was the only thing that stopped him. He could not push Kaoru from his mind as easily as he wished to. He had to admit to himself that he was intrigued with this girl with the wide, trusting eyes.

            "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily, buster," she spat the words from between clenched teeth.

            After they've cleaned the cabin and eaten their meal, both watched the darkness steal across the land. A low rumble of thunder was suddenly heard. A crooked finger of lightning speared at the far mountain.

            Kaoru stiffened as the sound of thunder rolled down the valley to her. A fresh wind touched her face, bringing with it the scent of rain.

            Kenshin glanced at her, then looked back. Most of the color had left her face. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," she said abruptly. She darted a nervous glance at the storm clouds. A threatening rumble bounced off the mountains and she closed her eyes tightly for a minute.

            "Sounds like the gods are having fun," Kenshin commented lightly. When she didn't answer, he looked closely at her. "Are you alright?"

            "Yes!"

            The crash of thunder made the ground tremble and Kaoru made a small choked sound in her throat. Rain was beginning to slant downward in the valley below and the mounting wind lashed the trees as if an invisible giant hand combed their branches. As Kenshin watched in fascination, the rain approached the higher valley. Kaoru jumped as another bolt of lightning seared the sky.

            "You're scared?" he said incredulously.

            "No!" she heard her voice crack and felt perilously near tears.

            "You are!" Kenshin exclaimed, too surprised to notice the nearing rain. "You're afraid of storms!"

            "I am not!" she snapped at him, her hands trembling.

            "Well, I'll be damned," he said in a voice full of amazement.

            Kaoru buried her face in her hands and cried out. "Don't you tease me, Kenshin Himura! I can't help it!"

            Quickly he was beside her, patting her shoulder. "No, no. I didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just that I didn't think you were afraid of anything. You just caught me off guard, that's all."

            A blast of thunder that seemed to echo forever made Kaoru throw her arms around him and hold tightly to his firm strength.

            "I—I know you don't like me," she stammered through bloodless lips. "But I'll give you some money to forget about that for a minute and put your arms around me."

            He bit back a groan as compassion eclipsed his need to keep his distance from her. He put his arms around her gingerly and patted her back, and blatantly ignored the warmth rising in him. Proximity, that's all it was. Proximity and basic human kindness.

            "It's nothing personal," Kaoru assured him as his clean male scent filled her head. He was so strong and solid. His chest had to be about a mile wide. She thought about doubling her offer, to buy a little more time, but squashed the idea before it had a chance to take root. She couldn't let herself weaken, couldn't rely on anyone to hold her up, especially Kenshin Himura, misogynist Himura with his ornery moods and his grudge against future girls.

            "I'm sorry about that," she said, her voice hoarse with suppressed emotion as she pushed herself away from him.

            Kenshin studied her as though he'd never seen her before. She was pale and her skin had a waxen sheen. The usual soft blue of her eyes had been replaced with a glittering sapphire of unshed tears. As the thunder raged around them, she trembled visibly and her breath was quick and shallow.

            "Kaoru?" he asked uncertainly.

            She ignored his rare use of her name. "It was on a night like this that they died," she whispered. "My mom and dad were on their way home from a business meeting when my father lost control of the car and they fell off the cliff." Her large, staring eyes seemed to again be seeing the most horrifying event of her life. "I just got back from my vacation in Paris when I heard the news." She swallowed dryly. "I wanted to go to them, but I couldn't! Their bodies were found the next day," she ended with a whisper.

            Kenshin had no idea what a car is, but he caught her to him and held her tightly.  He ached to heal the wound that must have lain raw and bleeding all these years. "There, now. Everything is fine," he murmured soothingly. 

            "I felt so helpless. I should have stopped them from going to that meeting. From that day on, I'm terrified of storms," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

            The storm was already beginning to fade as quickly as it had come. With relief she buried her face against his chest and held him tightly as sobs racked her body. Kenshin let her cry, knowing that tears were rare for her and hoping this would help ease her pain. Yet with each distant peal of thunder she trembled. She felt so good in his arms. Each part of her body molded naturally into his own. She was so slender that he was afraid he might hurt her if he hugged her too tightly.

            Minutes passed along with the storm, but they lingered in the warmth of their embrace. Kaoru rubbed her cheek against the softness of his gi. Beneath, she felt his firm chest and the steady, comforting beat of his heart.

            "It wasn't your fault, Kaoru, it's just their time to go," he said, staring down at her as he fought against his own ghost of the past, against the memory that was so painful, still, that he couldn't talk about it, even to her. Silently, he took her cold hand and led her to the open door.

            "I'll let you in on a little secret. There's very few things that are really frightening. You make reality inside your own head. You created the fear. You created your own reality. Sometimes I think the only real power that we have—the only real control that we have in this world—is over ourselves and our perceptions."

            Kaoru studied him in the darkness. She tried to read whatever lay behind his eyes. There was pain there, as well as something she couldn't understand.

            "Kenshin," Kaoru said softly. "Can you tell me something?"

            "What is it?" he said, staring at her.

            "Who's Tomoe?"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

            Hope you like this chapter minna. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The  women-stronger-than-men joke was courtesy of my friend who has a wicked sense of humor. ::hehehe:: I thought it was a darn good joke and I just had to put it in my story. I borrowed that conversation between Shakkuu and Kenshin, since I'm too lazy to write my own version. 

JML – I think I'll use 'Miss' instead of 'dono.' Remember, when I tried to use 'san' in 'Flames,' it was a complete disaster. But I think I'll still include Kenshin's fave expression 'Oro' and Kaoru's 'Mou' in the later chapters.  BTW, when are you going to update your fic? I wanted to read something great this holiday (Nov. 1).

Gypsy-chan – Kenshin is 18 and Kaoru's 17. Did you know that I, myself was actually laughing my head off when I wrote that dinner scene. 

blue jeans – I wanted to stick to the PG-13 rating.

lieveit1 – I was sooo amused by your reviews and thanks for reviewing my fic TWICE!

Blue Angel – I was quite aware of the fact that Kenshin as a rurouni does not kill bec. of his promise to Tomoe. However, if you've read chapter 3, Kenshin has this dialogue 'That will be the last one.' I made him kill those bad guys, since he hasn't still received his sakabatou.

LSR-7 – Thanks for the offer. I'll definitely e-mail you when I need to know more about Japanese weddings.

MP – Tomoe is no longer alive in this fic. But she will play a major role in K+K's relationship.

Tsuki-sama – Actually, that dialogue about getting a nanny and a maid instead of a wife was my fave statement whenever people lectured me on domestic life. I'm kinda pissed off  whenever they brought that subject up. I used to tell my friends that when I get married, the first gift I wanted to receive is a can opener. ::hehehe::  And thanks for adding me to your list of fave author. I'm sooo flattered.

Give me some suggestions on who you wanted to be a geisha. The one with the most number of votes will definitely be my geisha in the next chapter. Pick just ONE.  ::hehehe:: It will be fun. *evil smile*

YUMI

MEGUMI

TAE

SHURA

SAYO

              
  


  
  



	7. Catfight: Racoon vs Fox

TIMELESS 

**Warning: Major OOCness**

**A**lright folks! Brace yourselves because this chapter is really insane. What do you expect, coming from an insane author. Megumi fans, I suggest you skip this chapter. Yup, Megumi's the geisha. I don't think you will like the exchange of words between her and Kaoru. If you do read this, don't say I didn't warn you. Kaoru may be cruel to Kenshin in this chap **(***whispers* that's because she's in denial) ::lol:: Hope you like this minna! It's an absolute drag, updating this fic.

***CHAPTER6***

            "Who's Tomoe?"

            Kenshin gazed into Kaoru's eyes and tried to quiet the pain that those words evoked.

            "It's none of your damn business," he said gruffly.

            Kaoru was puzzled over Kenshin's odd reaction to her question. She had no idea what was wrong. "Did I say something offending?"

            Kenshin felt the familiar pain twist inside him.  "Leave it alone, Kaoru," he growled.

            "No! I won't be pushed away! I asked you a simple question; all I need is a simple answer. Is that too much to ask?"

            Kenshin gripped the door and stared at her.  "No," he said at last. "I won't answer your question."

            Silence strung tautly between them.  At last Kaoru spoke in a barely audible voice. "Alright, goodnight then."

            Kaoru yawned in the pearly morning light and stretched languorously as she recalled the events of the night. She opened her eyes and saw that Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. With a puzzled frown, Kaoru sat up, ignoring the cool air blowing through the window.

            She remembered asking him about Tomoe—and his reaction had been brusque. Surely, she thought, this is not ordinary behavior.

            Still frowning, Kaoru brushed the snarls from her hair before gathering it into a simple ponytail. She set her jaw with grim determination. She wants answers and by god she will get them, even if she have to strangle Kenshin.

            Kaoru found him down by the river sitting on a fallen log and gazing into the water. Kenshin's mind was wrestling with problems of such proportion that he didn't even notice Kaoru watching him. His jaw clenched as memory of Tomoe muddled his mind.

            A twig snapped. The hair on the nape of his neck lifted and the slight breeze stilled for a heartbeat.

            "I haven't invited you to spoil my day. Creeping up on me this way is trespassing."

            "I don't creep," Kaoru's flat statement cut into the clean spring air.

            "You are trespassing, and you crept up on me," he tossed back at her. Kenshin stared at her coolly and waited for Kaoru to step back. But she didn't move away.

            "Well now, Kenshin Himura, I think that's the first time anyone has ever used those words to me. As for the creeping part, anyone could have heard me. Except someone who was deep in thought—like you. As for the trespassing………I have business here."

            Kenshin refused to give Kaoru the pleasure of knowing his unease, his sense that he should run and never look back. Kenshin squared his shoulders. He'd never run from anything in his life. "What do you want?"

            Kaoru's eyes flickered, her gaze drifting over his face, touching his mouth, his cheeks and settling on his eyes. She didn't trust what lurked behind that dark amber/violet stare, any more than she trusted the unsteady beating of her heart.

            "I'm here to talk to you."

            "Make it fast," he shot back, color rising in his cheeks, the stance of his body taut, challenging.

            Fast. Kaoru lingered momentarily over the thought that a man like Kenshin was not to be experienced quickly. She moved restlessly, her smoky blue eyes locked fearlessly with his.

            "What are you afraid of?"

            "Nothing.  Why should I be afraid?" he demanded.

            "Oh, I don't know," she said impatiently. "Perhaps it's because you've been avoiding me and don't want me to know who Tomoe is," Kaoru continued, as she tried to keep the testiness out of her voice, but his manner always made her feel like a cat who had been rubbed the wrong way.

            She saw him flinch and narrowed her eyes against the blaze of the sun; in reality she knew little about him.

            "She was my wife," he said suddenly.  "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

            Kaoru felt a jolt of surprise and something else.  'Holy molly,' she thought. 'Somebody actually married the son of a bitch.' She suddenly sucked in a breath of air. Was? Kaoru thought puzzled. She gave him a sideways look, taking in the lines of strain and fatigue that were etched around his eyes and mouth. He might have been stingy with his words, but Kaoru caught the echo of bitterness in his voice. She saw the muscle tense in his jaw, watched the way his shoulder stiffened.

            She was about to ask him whether his wife was dead or have left him but suddenly decided against it. She didn't enjoy seeing the sudden flash of hurt in his eyes, and she wasn't proud of herself for being the cause.

            Her sense of humor suddenly kicked in, as she felt the need to break the tense moment. "So, did your wife have a sense of humor?"

            "Why?" Kenshin asked with a puzzled frown.

            "She married you, didn't she?"

            "So?"

            "Well, it takes a good sense of humor to play beauty to your beast." She felt the corners of her mouth quiver as she tried to swallow the small bubble of hysteria that was rising inside her.

            Kenshin's brow slammed together and those deep-set eyes regarded her without a speck of amusement.

            Kaoru could almost feel him vibrating with disapproval. She had expected him to sling another barb at her; she hadn't expected him to retreat behind those wide violet eyes and that stubborn chin of his. The need to apologize rose up inside her, but the words all jammed at the back of her throat and she couldn't seem to force them past her tongue. Apologizing wasn't something she did well or often.

            Kenshin suddenly got up and suggested they make a trip into town to buy some supplies. Kaoru readily agreed, thinking that it would be nice to walk and see shops.

            Ten minutes later, as they walked to town, Kenshin was still in a pensive mood. Kaoru following behind him suddenly lost her footing and with a squawk of dismay, she fell backward. She yelped as she hit the ground, and then yelped again out of pure rage. As she stared straight up into the sun, she realized she had sprawled into an ungainly position.

            A pair of sandals appeared in her peripheral vision. As her eyes slid up along hakama-clad thighs and over a broad chest to a pair of violet eyes glinting with amusement, she mustered her dignity. Bringing her ankles together, she propped herself up on her elbows. "I meant to do that. I need to get a tan and it's a great day for sunbathing."

            His chuckle had an old, rusty sound, as if it hadn't been used in a long time. With as much dignity as possible, she pushed herself the rest of the way into a sitting position. "I bet you can't do that. It takes years of practice."

            He gave a bark of laughter. "Are you hurt?" he asked between guffaws.

            "I'll let you know as soon as the pain stops."

            Kenshin extended his hand. She took it and found his hand warm and firm. When she had gained her feet, Kenshin asked her again, grinning. "Honestly, what are you doing lying down there?"

            "Meditating on the value of friendship," she muttered. She glared indignantly at Kenshin who was bent double by a paroxysm of laughter. "I'm glad I'm entertaining you," Kaoru said stiffly.

            "Are you sure you're not hurt?" In spite of having difficulty controlling his mirth, Kenshin looked anxiously at her.

            "Only my pride," she admitted with a grimace.

            Kenshin laughed again, genuine humor easing the lines of stress from his face.

            As they walked into town, Kaoru watched in fascination as every sort of cart and wagon congested the lane, while people thronged the spaces between the stalls that had been set up for business.

            "Meet me there in half an hour," Kaoru said to Kenshin pointing at a small inn she didn't noticed was a whorehouse.

            Kenshin was about to protest, but Kaoru was immediately swallowed by the crowd. He then went to the inn and ordered some sake.

            For the next half an hour, Kaoru strolled toward booths selling bright ribbons, food and clothing. After she was done shopping, she immediately went to the building where she was supposed to meet Kenshin. Upon arriving, she was surprised and furious to see a whore draped scandalously over him.

            'Why that miserable womanizing Casanova!' Kaoru thought fuming. 'I was only gone for 30 minutes and there he was flirting with a whore. I thought he's somewhat different, but I guess I was wrong. Men, they're all the same. I've always been a tomboy at heart. Now, I'm gonna be myself, and the heck with romance.'

            Determined to teach him some lessons, she approached the pair. "Thank you so much for keeping my fiancé company while I was gone."

            The woman seemed a bit taken aback by Kaoru's friendly attitude. "It was—a pleasure."

            Kaoru lowered her voice to a low whisper. "Not everyone has been so nice to him since he's gotten out of the asylum."

            Kenshin choked out the mouthful of sake he'd been about to swallow.

            Kaoru leaned down to thump him on the back while she beamed at the whore's shocked face. "I don't care what they say. I've never for one moment believed he killed that whore. Oh well, maybe it's just a momentarily lapse of insanity."

            This started Kenshin choking all over again. "I—excuse me, I remember my boss wants to see me."

            "Run along," Kaoru said cheerfully. "And may Buddha be with you."

            Kenshin finally had his choking fit under control. His expression even looked more ominous than usual and looked like he was going to strangle her.

            "You're mad, aren't you?" she pouted. "It's just a joke, okay? You don't have to be grouchy about it."

            "Shut up, before I spank you in public," Kenshin hissed and paid for his sake.

            As they were about to exit the building, a middle-aged man suddenly took hold of Kaoru's wrist. "Want to join me, sweetheart?" he asked, leering.

            Kaoru smiled brightly at the man and chirped, "If I told you that I have a piece of dirt in my eye, would you move?"

            Seeing Kenshin's amber eyes and the way he flicked his sword made the man scamper.

            "Mou! He's old enough to be my father, the pervert!" Kaoru fumed.

            "You always held a fondness for perverts."

            "I'm fond of you."

            They strolled down the road and Kaoru immediately pulled Kenshin to one side as something caught her eye.

            "Kenshin, look!" Kaoru picked up a bright blue ribbon. "Isn't this cute? We girls like cute things."

            "Really? You're a girl? I didn't notice," Kenshin said mockingly.

            "Oh, that's okay. I always knew you were slow. Were you retarded as a kid?"

            Kenshin gave her an "I'm-going-to-get-you-later-for-that-remark" look.

            "Oh, by the way, I have something for you." Kaoru gave him a brightly wrapped package.

            "What is it?" Kenshin asked, eyeing the package suspiciously.

            "Open it," Kaoru urged.

            Kenshin opened the package to reveal a lavender gi that uncannily matches his eyes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kenshin protested.

            "Nothing………if you don't mind looking like a penniless vagrant."

            "I am a penniless vagrant."

            "Oh, for goodness sake!" Kaoru snapped. "Just take the damn thing, will you. Don't add ungraciousness to your other sterling qualities," she said impatiently when he looked away.

            He looked back at her and his sudden grin moved her heart a fraction to the left. "Well, then, I'm not a man to disappoint a lovely and generous lady."

            Kaoru turned away to hide her smile, for she was pleased that he had taken it from her, even if he must be rude in his enjoyment.

            They met Kenshin's old acquaintance and invited them that evening to a teahouse.

            That evening, sounds of laughter and talking could be heard. A geisha named Megumi pour sake to each guest while her 'little sister' Sayo stayed to one side of her like a shadow.

            Megumi wore a long exquisitely embroidered kimono. She gave each guest except Kaoru a brilliant smile through her beautifully applied white powered makeup. Her upper lip was unpainted which made the lower lip look fuller. Her hair was adorned with tortoiseshell and an unusual cluster of pearls at the end of a long pin.

            Her guest ate and drank as she chatted with them, occasionally making snide remarks at Kaoru. It was done subtly that none of the guests, except Kaoru, knew the real meaning behind them. Kaoru was seething but she managed to keep her face calm.

            'This woman obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with. When I'm through with her, she wouldn't know what hit her,' Kaoru thought smugly.

            "What do you think of Miss Megumi?" Kenshin whispered.

            "She looks like someone who fell on a sack of flour, face first," Kaoru whispered back.

            "Ken-san, would you like another cup of sake?" Megumi offered. "It'll taste so much better because I'm the one pouring it. O-hohohohoho!"

            "Oh my gosh! She must be the long-lost daughter of Santa Clause," Kaoru quipped.

            "Who's Santa Clause?" Kenshin asked.

            "Oh, a fatso in a red suit who likes to burglarize every house and leaves evidences in the morning."

            "Huh?" Kenshin was perplexed.

            "You know what? It's way past your bedtime. Little girls like you should be home and sleeping by now. You're far too young to mingle with adults," Megumi remarked slyly to Kaoru.

            "You're absolutely right," Kaoru said seriously. "What can I say, I'm a stubborn girl."

            "Well, try to remember next time, raccoon girl," Megumi said haughtily.

            "That's a beautiful kimono Miss Megumi, except for the vile things that color does for your complexion," Kaoru shot back, putting on an innocent face.

            "I don't know what you mean," Megumi retorted with a toss of her head.

            "Why, if I could dress as devastatingly devastating as you, I'd die! I'd simply D—I—E—DIE!"

            "Hmph! You don't want to admit that I have good taste," Megumi said, smirking.

            "Kenshin, isn't her kimono looked like the one that whore we met this afternoon was wearing? Although that woman certainly carried it with flair. But don't you worry, Miss Megumi. I'm sure with practice you can be able to pull it off," Kaoru countered, smiling brightly.

            Megumi looked at her furiously. "You're bitter just because I'm more beautiful than you are."

            Kaoru shook her head. "One of these days, you're going to kill me with kindness."

            "What can I say, I've got such a soft heart," Megumi said with another haughty toss of her head.

            The younger female smirked. "Yes, it matches your head."

            Kenshin was definitely amused by the conversation. Both women are witty and have sharp tongue. He sipped his sake contentedly and waited for more of the catfight.

            The geisha looked at Kaoru with contempt. "You know, Ken-san needs an experienced woman, not a sorry excuse for a lady. So for heaven's sake keep away from him and give him space to breathe." Megumi looked at her opponent scornfully. "Well, someone had to tell you," she said spitefully. "I'm surprised you haven't taken the hint before now. If you must know, everyone thinks you're chasing him."

            Kaoru smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind."

            Megumi's eyes narrowed. She was furious that her words had not had the desired effect on this young woman. "You, my girl, are most certainly not Ken-san's type."

            "Who on earth would want to be?" Kaoru shot back with convincing disdain.

            "What kind of a fool do you think I am?" the older woman asked angrily.

            "How many kinds do I get to choose from?" Kaoru looked at Megumi intently. "You know, you remind me of something."

            "What do I remind you of?"

            "A toothache I once had."

            Megumi was livid but before she could say anything, Kaoru continued. "The trouble with you is that you're too obvious. You're just too desperate that's all. Not that I can blame you, looking like a kabuki and all." She gave her the sort of look one gives a spoiled child that doesn't know any better. She added spitefully. "Honey, I've got news for you. If you think you're Helen of Troy, then you're quite mistaken. You keep calling me little girl. But that's all right since I'm only 17. Yet you should be ashamed of yourself picking on little girls like me. If you're mature as you claimed to be, then you should act your age—senile!"

            Sputtering was only the geisha's reaction.

            Though Kaoru still wasn't finished with her. "You go after men younger than yourself. What are you, Kenshin's sugar mommy?"

            Megumi was choking with rage. But she couldn't think of a witty comeback because some of Kaoru's statements were true. She then turned her attention to Kenshin and flirted shamelessly with him.

            One of the men beside Kaoru looked at Megumi adoringly and sighed. "I could listen to her voice forever. Doesn't her sweet voice remind you of a song?"

            "Yeah………the theme song from 'Jaws'," Kaoru replied gripping her cup hard, wishing it were Megumi's neck.

            The poor man doesn't have any idea what 'Jaws' is and simply shrugged.

            "Megumi and I have been getting to know each other." Kenshin turned to her and smiled. There is a glint of challenge in his eyes.

            "I'm trying to talk Ken-san into hanging around for a while," Megumi said. "Why don't we ditch the little girl, Ken-san and have a little quality time together."

            Kaoru reached over and patted Megumi's hand. "You, sweet, sweet thing. He's been so self-conscious around women since his medical problem was diagnosed. But I keep telling him—with the wonders of herbal medicine, those pesky little sexually transmitted diseases are hardly a problem for anyone anymore."

            Megumi's smile faltered. She stared at Kaoru, then at Kenshin, and her whitened face seemed to take on a fairly gray hue. She then immediately turned to her other guest and ignored Kenshin.

            Kaoru met his gaze dead on as if saying, 'don't mess with me. You don't want me for an enemy.'

            Megumi and another geisha performed a dance together. Most of the men sat picking their teeth through it.  It's like they don't know the difference between dancing and sleepwalking.

            "So, what do you think of Miss Megumi's dancing?" Kenshin asked.

            "I'm afraid I couldn't watch it," Kaoru replied.

            "You couldn't? Why not?"

            "When I yawn that much, it brings on tears and everything turns blurry."

            "Meaning?" asked Kenshin arching his eyebrow.

            Kaoru sighed deeply. "It's dullsville, dad."

            "W—what?" Kenshin asked frowning.

            "Er………what I mean is that I'm bored to tears."

            Kaoru feigned headache, so she and Kenshin excused themselves to go home. Once they're outside, Kenshin teased Kaoru about being jealous of Megumi capturing all his attention. He added the final blow. "I couldn't help it, if I'm a great lover."

            "Great lover, my foot! You've got about as much romance in your soul as a clam. Watch the lips, Kenshin. You have all the passion of a prune. You've been about as romantic as my math quiz."

            Kenshin glared at her, then asked her what was wrong when Kaoru came to a sudden halt, eyes wide open.

            "Good heavens! Someone is strangling a cat!"

            "What are you talking about? That's Miss Megumi singing."

            Kaoru waited for Kenshin to fall asleep, then slipped away from the cabin to bathe. The thought of the clean, sparkling river that ran behind the cabin had her smiling. She quickly shucked off her clothes. Then, picking up her soap, she waded into the water.

            After the heat and excitement of the day, the cool water feel heavenly against Kaoru's naked flesh. Sitting in the shallows, she began to rub the soap across the bottoms of her feet, smiling at the simple pleasure. Lifting first one leg, and then the other, she soaped them. She kicked them in the water, watching the suds float away. The young woman ran the soap across the flat planes of her stomach, then across her breasts and upward over her throat. Rubbing her hands together until they were soapy, she washed her face, and finally splashed water upward until the soap was rinsed away.

            With a little laugh she got to her feet and began wading into the water. Her rounded bottom swayed slowly as she took careful, tentative steps. The gentle waves surged against her with every move she made. Gradually the water reached her waist, then her shoulder. Lathering her hair, she ducked under the waves and rubbed her scalp until all the soap had disappeared. Kaoru came up sputtering, and afterward began to swim in slow, lazy circles. Every so often she would dip below the water, then come up for air. Each time a deep, a throaty chuckle would break from her lips.

            Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her and a scream of pure terror escaped her lips.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Gomen for not updating immediately! Thank you all sooo much! I'm working on my very first one-shot fic. It's angsty, a far cry from my other fics. I'll give you a hint. It's a Kaoru-Kenshin-Tomoe fic. It's also limey ::blushing:: My very first lime. I can't believe it! Please watch out for it!

JML – My undying thanks for all your help. ::hugs & kisses::

Chibi-angel – Thanks a lot! Now, it's your turn to make me happy. Update your fics!

LSR-7 – Oro! Yup, I know that Japanese don't have middle names. Don't take everything so seriously. ::lol:: It's just Kenshin's sarcastic comment to Kaoru. You're absolutely right about that dilated thing. ::sigh:: Sometimes, my descriptions are kinda weird, but I already edited it. I didn't know about that kuruma thing though. Japanese just isn't my cup of tea. That's the reason I refrain from using too many Japanese words. ::sigh:: I get so confuse. ::lol:: I get confuse on almost everything. 

Kamimura Kaoru – Happy ending? Maybe, maybe not. Well see. ::evil grin::

Drea13rk – I just realized that blue jeans was right. So I edited the curses. Thanks!

Bunny – Just one question. How come you never write any Sailormoon fics? Thanks for reading!

Nemo -- *sigh* I sort of given up understanding the intricacies of the English language. Putting your ideas into writing is fun, editing and trying to figure out if your grammar's correct is waaayyy too boring and frustrating at the same time. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Told ya, I'm having a lot of difficulty with the tenses and the subject-verb agreement. ::sob:: poor me!

Tsuki-sama – Thanks for reading my fics!

MP – Four thumbs up! Was your feet included? ::lol:: Thanks for reading!

Mutsumi, Crystal, Vesca, DiaBLo, Iris Strife, lieveit1, oLd NaVy, omochi, kawaii sakura-chan -- Thanks so much!

Chiki – Update your fic! ::lol::

Akemi -- ::lol:: Yup, I know that Japanese don't have middle names. Don't take everything so seriously. Thanks a lot!

Saby-chan – Sorry, if Tae's not the geisha. Hope you still like this chap. Thanks for reading!

Moon goddess – You're making me blush. Putting my story on your fave list.

Seashell – Actually, we also have Teriyaki burgers. Thanks for reading!

Mae – Thanks a lot!

Dreamaker13 – Tomoe & Kenshin, having son or daughter?! I don't think so. If your talking about the manga and the anime, no, they don't have children.

Anonymous – You didn't sign your name. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. Getting to know you

TIMELESS  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
WARNING: Major OOCness  
  
***CHAPTER 7***  
  
Kaoru nearly choked as she felt her chin locked in the crook of Kenshin's elbow. He began pulling her away toward the shore, the water splashing over her head in his effort to save her. Kaoru panicked at the unexpected treatment and struggled to break his grip, but soon submitted to his advantage over her as Kenshin hauled her to the bank and swung her up onto the grass. Pulling himself out beside her, he demanded anxiously, "Are you all right?"  
  
For Kaoru, time was suspended, and then fear gave way to rage. A rage that exploded through her with all the fury of a thunderstorm. She doubled her fist and hit his shoulder as hard as she could. "Are you crazy?!" she yelled. "You nearly drowned me!"  
  
He was caught off guard by her anger and rocked back on his heels. "You were already drowning. I'm the one that saved you."  
  
"No, I wasn't! I was swimming!" she sputtered. "I didn't start drowning until you grabbed me!" Kaoru coughed and shoved her heavy hair from her eyes.  
  
Kenshin stared at her in wonder. "Swimming? I didn't know you could swim!"  
  
"Oh, I swim alright, but only at certain times."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"Only when I'm in the water, you ding-a-ling!" She glared at him and rubbed her stinging nose before coughing again.  
  
"Swimming," he repeated incredulously.  
  
"The only time men like to see girls in water is when we're doing the dishes," she said huffily.  
  
Cursing his bad luck, Kenshin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree. The best way to handle this, he figured, was with humor.  
  
"I think you'd better put something on, before you catch your death in this night air."  
  
Kaoru wanted to strangle him. Using her most commanding voice she hissed, "You will turn away and give me some privacy."  
  
Kenshin choked back a laugh as he complied. "I think it's a bit late for that."  
  
She glowered at his back, daring him to turn around.  
  
As she struggled to fit her wet arms through the sleeves of her yukata, she nearly turned the air blue with rich, ripe curses. "You had no right to invade my privacy like that!" Kaoru sputtered behind him, "No right at all! What do you mean by sneaking up on me like that!"  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you!" he growled. "I was trying to save your life!"  
  
"You nearly drowned me!"  
  
Kenshin scowled and turned to argue with her. Kaoru stood there, the wet fabric clinging to her damp skin. "I couldn't find you and I got worried," he snapped, trying to hide the pounding in his veins at the sight of her. "I called out, but you didn't hear me, too lost in your own fantasy world. I'm sorry," he added.  
  
Kaoru sighed. What he said did make sense. After a moment's hesitation, she reached out, touching his arm. "You really tried to save me?" she asked softly now that her fright was passing.  
  
He looked at her. Kaoru's skin was still pale from the cold water and beaded droplets hung on her long eyelashes. Her hair was plastered wetly to her head and looked heavy and unwieldy as it hung in dripping ropes down her back. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. "Yes," he said hoarsely. "Of course I tried to save you. Do you think I would ever do anything to harm you?"  
  
She looked up into his tormented eyes and shook her head. "You didn't harm me. I know that. But you frightened me!"  
  
Lifting a hand to her shoulder, he drew her fractionally closer. Drops of water still clung to her dark lashes and he had an almost overpowering urge to touch his lips to them.  
  
She held herself stiffly, fighting the feelings that rippled through her at his touch. They were standing so close she could feel the heat of his body through her thin dress. It warmed her even while it frightened her.  
  
In the moonlight, her dark, waist-length hair was a counterpoint to her pale skin. The little pulse that throbbed at her temple enticed him. Without thinking he pressed his lips to the spot.  
  
A kick by a horse would have been less shocking. The moment his lips touched her skin, his hands closed over her shoulders, dragging her roughly against him.  
  
He moved his lips from her temple to her cheek, and then to her ear. Soft. He would never forget how soft her skin was.  
  
Kaoru stood perfectly still, struggling to hide the conflicting feelings that raged through her. She hadn't wanted this. But now that he was holding her, kissing her, she couldn't deny the pure pleasure of it.  
  
His lips traced her jaw and then slowly moved upward until they found her mouth. But even then he held back, outlining her lips with his tongue.  
  
She forgot to breathe. Her heart forgot to beat as his tongue made a slow journey around her full lower lip.  
  
For the space of a heartbeat he paused, and she thought she would die waiting, waiting for his mouth to cover hers. The kiss, when it came, was the mere brushing of lips against lips.  
  
Without realizing it, Kaoru curled her hands into his kimono, drawing him closer. He heard her little sigh of pleasure. And then, unable to deny himself any longer, he took the kiss deeper. His mouth covered hers in a savage kiss and his hands left her shoulders to roam her back, pulling her firmly against the length of him.  
  
A hint of jasmine fragrance clung to her. As his mouth moved over hers he savored the fresh, clean taste of her.  
  
The moon hid behind a bank of clouds, leaving them in shadow. As he changed the angle of the kiss, Kaoru's lids flickered open and she caught sight of him. Black as night. Mysterious. He was not a man to be trusted and then, as his mouth worked its magic on her, she forgot everything except the pleasure.  
  
The kiss was rough, as rough as the man and almost bruising in its intensity. His calloused fingers were strong and sure as they moved along her back, igniting fires whenever they touched. His mouth was tempting, his kiss practiced. He tasted as dark and mysterious as he looked.  
  
Kaoru was a fool to allow this to happen. But the truth was, she was helpless to stop it. All she could do was endure. But a nagging little thought came unbidden to her mind. She was not enduring; she was enjoying. His touch, his kiss, brought pleasure beyond belief. Pleasure she had never experienced until this man had stormed into her life.  
  
This wasn't what Kenshin had planned. In fact, he had intended to keep his distance, to make absolutely certain that he didn't touch her. But now that he had, there was no turning back.  
  
He didn't know how to be gentle. He was all rough edges and tough talking. Now that she was in his arms, he found himself wanting to be soft and easy with her. But his needs had taken over. Needs that had him holding her even tighter, and kissing her harder.  
  
She shivered and he was instantly aware of the fact that she was wet and cold. And he was going to be responsible for her death if he didn't get her back to the cabin immediately.  
  
What the hell had he been thinking of? The fact was, he hadn't thought at all. He'd merely reacted to this damnably enticing female.  
  
He lifted his head and took a step back, breaking contact.  
  
Kaoru trembled and opened her eyes.  
  
"You'd better get back."  
  
At his abrupt words she nodded, but her mind was still befuddled. She stood very still, staring at him. The touch of him lingered on her flesh, the taste of him on her lips.  
  
He saw her shiver again and mistook it for cold.  
  
"Go on home now." His words were gruff.  
  
He stepped aside and she began to walk toward the cabin, praying her legs wouldn't fail her.  
  
Kaoru muttered a curse for the hundredth time that morning. Two weeks had passed since the incident by the river, but she couldn't shake off the thought of Kenshin kissing her passionately. What was she thinking that night? She'd sworn off men, sworn off that man in particular. He was dangerous in a way that had nothing to do with the laws of man and everything to do with the laws of nature. He would burn her up with passion and blow the ashes away and never think of a thing about it but that she probably deserved it.  
  
Fool. He won't give you anything but heartache. Just like Mamoru did.  
  
Tears rose in her eyes and tried to squeeze their way past the barrier of her lashes. A tremor of hurt shuddered through her. At that moment she hated him just about as much as she hated anything. Hated him for making her want. Hated him for making her hate herself.  
  
Kaoru then thought of his wife, Tomoe and felt a twinge of envy. What was she like? She must be perfection personified. She sensed it pained Kenshin to talk about her. It was so hard not to envy the woman he loved. If a wish could be granted, she wanted a tiny part of that love from him.  
  
Somewhere inside the man was goodness. She knew it as well as she knew that she would never be the woman to draw it from him.  
  
But she couldn't ignore his seeking her out. She just couldn't forget the sweet heat of his kisses.  
  
The door swung open, a breath of morning air sweeping in and cutting across the hot, stagnant tension that had suddenly built up like a wall between them as Kenshin walked in.  
  
She turned and looked at him expectantly. Watching him had stirred something in her. A need to reach out. Loneliness she had tried to ignore. A weakness, she thought, crushing it out ruthlessly.  
  
"Kaoru," he murmured, stepping closer, catching the faintest hint of her perfume-elusive, sweet, sad.  
  
"About that night by the river. I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't think it should have happened at all." Kenshin tried to swallow the knot in his throat, but couldn't and had to talk around it in the end. "But I'm not sorry."  
  
"Wow! Aren't you a walking contradiction," Kaoru said sarcastically. She stood as stiff as a post, pride and defiance flashing in her eyes.  
  
He lifted a hand to touch her hair and she moved a step away, just out of reach. "Kaoru-"  
  
She held up a hand to cut him off. "You don't have to feel responsible for me, Kenshin," she said flatly. "I'm a big girl."  
  
Kenshin looked down and ground his teeth. Dammit, he did feel responsible.  
  
"There's no reason we shouldn't be friends," he said suddenly.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and laughed. "You've never been friends with a woman in your life."  
  
He flashed her a grin. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
She shot him a sideways glance. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah, but knowing you, it won't do any good," she said mildly.  
  
He gave her a look. "Very funny. I'm being serious here. Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about you."  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm from the future. Wait-" Kaoru held up her hand as Kenshin gave a snort of disbelief. "You said you wanna know everything about me, so don't interrupt."  
  
The redhead guy nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Continue."  
  
"My full name's Kaoru Smith Kamiya. My dad's Japanese and my mom's American."  
  
'So that explains the blue eyes,' Kenshin thought.  
  
"I'm---was---studying at Sakuragoaka High School in Tokyo. I was born in Texas, that's my mom's hometown, but I grew up here. My parents' met when dad's an exchange student in the U.S. My grandfather, being a traditionalist, did not approved of my mother and wanted my father to marry a Japanese. They eloped and were married in America. They only went back to Japan when I was four-years-old. By then, my grandpa grudgingly accepted my mom and insisted that we live here."  
  
She couldn't help but smile a wry little smile, remembering how her grandfather used to call her princess.  
  
"Are you an only child?"  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Yes, but my father told me that he felt like he had a dozen children because I always managed to get into some kind of trouble."  
  
"Why?" He grinned.  
  
"I was a proper tomboy. I inherited my mother's gift of gab and my father's fiery temper. The boys were afraid of me coz' I might kick their sorry asses."  
  
Kenshin felt sorry for the boys. He saw how Kaoru managed to fend off the lecherous advances of the men he saved her from.  
  
"Once in a year, we would visit my relatives in Texas. My aunts and uncles loved to dance to Billy Ray Cyrus' 'Achy Breaky Heart.' It was quite fun."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "Who's Billy Ray?"  
  
"Forget about him. Besides, you won't meet him."  
  
He scowled at her.  
  
Kaoru continued to tell him about her life back in the year 2002. "While shopping in New York, I love to grab a burger at the Hard Rock."  
  
Kenshin drew his brows into a deep V. "Why do I constantly feel as if you are speaking a foreign language? What is 'grabbing a burger at the hard rock' supposed to mean?"  
  
Kaoru laughed. "The Hard Rock Café is a restaurant."  
  
He looked aghast. "You eat at a place that advertises its food is hard as a rock?"  
  
She laughed harder. Why hadn't she thought of that? "No, silly. It's just a name."  
  
Kenshin told himself he was being a fool, listening to this girl's incredible tale, but the more time he spent with her, the more he began to believe her absurd stories of the future.  
  
After hearing about things called a camera, automobile, movies, rockets and computers, he doubted if anything could take him by surprise now.  
  
"If you still don't believe me, take a look at this." Kaoru dug into her purse and get her cell phone. "Now, that's something you won't see in this time."  
  
Kenshin looked at the thing as if it were a rodent out to get him. "Oro! What is that?"  
  
"'Oro'? What kind of an idiotic expression is that?"  
  
"A unique one," he replied heatedly, then blushing profusely when he realized what he just said.  
  
Kaoru roared with laughter.  
  
"You did that on purpose, Kamiya." Kenshin pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"Aw, come on. I was just teasing you, sugar. Besides, I think that it's a very endearing expression."  
  
Kenshin just rolled his eyes.  
  
She then explained to him how the cell worked. He was insatiable in his curiosity, and he asked questions faster than Kaoru could answer them.  
  
She was beginning to be exasperated, but then realized that now that he believed Kaoru, she'd have time to tell him everything.  
  
"This is truly amazing," Kenshin said for the tenth time looking at the phone. In spite of himself, he smiled. What other marvels did her time hold?  
  
"Your turn," Kaoru chirped, throwing the ball in his court.  
  
He pulled back, poker-faced. "My turn for what?"  
  
"Details," Kaoru replied, cranking a hand around like a director prompting for action. "I'm not gonna be the only one sitting here with my figurative pants down around my ankles. Spill something, Himura."  
  
"Like what?" he asked, scowling at her.  
  
"Everything. Like what happened with you and Mrs. Himura."  
  
Kenshin turned his head to look out the window. He didn't like having the tables turned, didn't like the idea of sharing parts of himself other than those he had designated for this relationship.  
  
Okay, there was a nerve there. Kaoru could see it clearly in his icy demeanor. The guy didn't like talking about his past. She would have to be a little more subtle in her questioning.  
  
"Please, Kenshin. What happed to your wife?" Kaoru asked imploringly.  
  
A tic began in his jaw. "I killed her."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
FF.net is doing something to my spacing. Any idea on how I can fix it? HELP!!!  
  
Check out my new story 'Looking for Mr. Right.' It's a K+K/A+M fic.  
  
THANKS TO JML & NightRain for all their help.*hugs & kisses*  
  
Freddie Prinze - Hope you're happy. Ayan ha, pinagbigyan na kita. Masyado ako na-pressure. ::lol::  
  
I also wanted to thank the following individual:  
  
January, camila, sugarsweet143, BUNNY, Lady Night, akira-yuki0726, H.E.R., Jem13, J, Tan Kimiko, Hitokiri X, Alannah, Sujakata, Iris Strife, moonblossom, akemi, red, HnH, chibi-angel, miao-miao, Saby-chan, gracianeko, princezz kaoru, Linay, Kamimura Kaoru, Chiki, omochi, fdsa, MP, LittleDragon5, moon goddess, nemo, AngelsExist, LSR-7, KnK4ever, t.anjel, Hitokiri Tanuki-Chan, Kokoro Kakera HP, Gypsy-chan, Val, chibi-ken14, Kriska, Bunny, seamunkee, lieveit1, Yukina Kitsune, Zackire, sandy, K-chan, DarkKishi, mercyangelofdeath, Melyan, crystal-kitty2003, Geminidragon, Silver Eyes Bright, Amanda, Oroness forever, Jezika, Pochacco, Lady E, toastyann, Allie, Tamsyn, Ryoko, SoonChaos, Ahsayuni, iluv2read, Lady Calliope, Mystic Ice, Chibi_Inuyasha, Piper Petermeier. 


	9. Reaching Out

TIMELESS

Standard Disclaimers Apply

WARNING: Major OOCness

***CHAPTER 8***

            The words hit Kaoru with the force of a lead pipe, knocking the breath from her. "You killed her?" she mumbled.

            "I'm the one who took her happiness away, and I'm also the one who took her life. Had I not…" His voice trailed off as he clenched his eyes shut. She thought she could feel his pain radiating from him like an aura. 

            "What?" she asked. "What happened?"

            "I tampered with my destiny and hers, and in the end the gods punished me for it."

            Kaoru wouldn't let it go at that. "How did she die?"

            "I went mad when I learned she betrayed me. But it wasn't her fault. I'm the one to be blame in the first place." Kenshin buried his face in his hands as memories tore through him. "I was a fool to even believe someone could love me. A killer. A shadow assassin."

            Kaoru reached up and brushed a gentle hand across his face. He stared at her. She was so beautiful standing there. The tenderness in her gaze amazed him. No woman had ever looked at him that way.

            Not even Tomoe. There had always been something missing when his wife looked at him. Something missing from her touch.

            Kaoru's gaze fell down to his wrist. She reached out and closed her hand over it, meeting his gaze. "I can't imagine what you must have suffered all this time."

            There was nothing worse than having someone love and care for you, then losing them to a needless accident.

            She'd been arrogant enough to think she was grown, and capable of standing strong against anything life hurled at her. She had thought herself invincible, and in one split second, her life had come crumbling down around her.

            Her parent's death had robbed her of everything she'd ever had. Her security, her faith, her sense of justice, but most of all, she had lost their devoted love and emotional support.

            In spite of her youthful vanity, she hadn't been prepared to be cast completely adrift without any family whatsoever.

            She knew and understood what Kenshin was feeling.

            The redhead swallowed hard before he spoke again. "As an assassin, I was relentless in battle. I can still see the horror-stricken eyes of the men who perished under my sword as I hacked them to pieces without the tiniest bit of remorse."

            When he was an assassin he had lived without emotions. Lived without speaking more than a handful of words.

            He had gone into survival mode. And he had lost himself to it.

            Until Tomoe had reached out and found the human side of him.

            Kaoru watched a myriad of emotions cross Kenshin's face. Anger, confusion, horror, and finally agony.

            "Kenshin—"

            Shaking his head, he stepped away from her grasp. "No!" He raked his hand through his hair. "Leave me alone."

            Kaoru ground her teeth, wanting to strangle him. "Talk to me, Kenshin. Let me help you."

            "I said leave me alone, Kaoru," he snapped. 

            "You're one uptight dude, Kenshin. Is that a building block of your philosophy? Thou shalt be the most uptight dude on the planet?"

            The look he shot her was withering, but he didn't walk away. "Didn't your parents teach you to butt out of other people's lives unless they ask you for advice?"

            She didn't take offense. She simply smiled at him. "I live to interfere."

            He sneered. "Spare me the sympathy. I don't need a lecture from a girl who refuses to grow up."

            "Gotcha. All sympathy retracted."

            He looked hostile and unhappy. "I just want to get one thing straight. I don't need anybody's pity, especially yours."

            "I don't pity you, exactly. You're too self-reliant for pity. But knowing that you lost your wife makes me feel sick."

            He looked at her with eyes that were as cold as a stranger's. "I'm so touched I'm getting tears in my eyes," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            Kaoru shook her head. "You're weak." 

            The words cut. "That's bullshit! I'm as tough as they come, lady, and don't you forget it."

            "Yeah, you're tough on the outside, but on the inside you're so soft you squish, and you're every bit as scared of screwing up your life as I am."

            "There's nothing screwed up about me. Or at least, there wasn't until I met you."

            Kaoru took a slow breath too cool off.

            "Have you ever let anyone close to you, Kenshin? I bet you've always been one of those men who trusted no one near your heart. One of those guys who would rather have his tongue cut out than actually let anyone know you're anything but impervious. Were you like that with Tomoe?"

            Kenshin looked away as memories poured through him. Memories of a childhood spent in hunger and deprivation. Memories of nights spent in agony of…

            "Yes," he said simply. "I was always alone."

            Kaoru felt for him. But she couldn't let him give up. Somehow she would find a way to reach him.

            He looked so lost. Like someone caught between dreams and reality. It made him looked naïve. But he was a man who had lost his wife, she reminded herself. She didn't know if experiences like that could leave a man with much naiveté. 

            She cupped her hands around his face, and gave him a hard stare. "Don't you dare give up. You said you weren't afraid in battle, then how can you be afraid of this?"

            "I just am."

            Something strange happened then as Kaoru realized he had let her inside him. Not very deep, but she could tell by his face that he had made himself vulnerable to her by admitting that. She knew in her heart that he wasn't the kind of man who often made such admissions. Under the layers of grim stubbornness, there was a man with strengths and vulnerabilities like any man. If she could learn more about him, she could be a better friend to him. To her way of thinking, both of them needed all the friends they could get. "I will help you."

            The doubt in those violet eyes twisted her gut. "Why?"  
  


            "We're friends," she said gently.

            "I don't have any friends."

            "You do now."  
  


            He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then pulled her against him into a tight hug. The warm scent of sandalwood filled her head as she listened to his heart beating fiercely under her cheek. His tender embrace went deeper than just a momentary physical gesture, it touched her profoundly.

            Kaoru hummed a little tune as she cleared their cabin. She glanced out the doorway to watch Kenshin's skinny form at work down by the river, and she smiled. It gave her pleasure to see his sure movements, the way sun glinted in his red hair, the way his clothing molded to his body. The odd feeling began to rise again in her and she looked away. Lately, the sound of his voice or an unexpected glimpse of him had started her pulse racing and made her feel giddy inside.

            For a long time now she had been aware of her changing feelings toward Kenshin. She had first admired him, and then liked him. She enjoyed sparring with him. But despite their usual banter, she sensed a growing affection between them. If he were to leave her now, his absence would deeply wound her soul. This knowledge was not reassuring. Not that he showed any sign of wanting to leave her, but he also showed no indication of wanting her to be more than just a friend.

            Often when she was busy washing dishes or tidying the cabin, she felt his gaze upon her and would look up as he was lowering his eyes. At other times when he was unaware that she was watching him, she noticed his expression seemed strained as though he were weighing a monumental decision, or so she hoped. Once she was almost certain he called out her name in his sleep, but when she asked him about it the next day, he had snapped that he had had no dreams at all, none at all. Although he stated firmly and often that he was pleased with their friendship and wanted nothing more, every sign showed her that he was becoming more and more fond of her—she hesitated to even consider it might be love. It was very perplexing.

            As she wiped the table clean, she wondered at the eccentricities of men. To her, it seemed so simple. She loved Kenshin and maybe he loved her, so why build a barrier between them. Was it because of Tomoe or his past? She sighed. It boggles the mind.

            Suddenly, a squeak halted her thoughts in frozen silence. Slowly she turned her head toward the door.

            A mouse, looking most uneasy itself, was trapped in the doorway. Its tail was caught between the cracks. Kaoru froze as waves of fear tore through her. She hated those abominable creatures!

            With no apparent way out, Kaoru acted instinctively. With a loud cry, she grabbed a rusted sword that was resting in the corner and ran directly at the mouse. The poor creature was so terrified of a woman screaming like a banshee and wielding a rusty sword that it managed to free itself and ran. Kaoru chased after it out the door and then threw the sword at it as hard as she could. It missed by a wide margin, but as it clattered harmlessly on the rock-strewn ground, the mouse increased its speed and raced for the woods.

            At the first sounds of trouble, Kenshin had started running to Kaoru's aid and was halfway to the cabin before he heard the second scream. He stopped abruptly as a tiny mouse bolted from the cabin, and his jaw dropped in amazement as Kaoru threw the sword after it. Seeing she was no longer in danger, he calmly strode to the sword and picked it up. The hilt was broken half off. He turned it over to inspect the other side as he walked to where Kaoru was leaning weakly against the cabin door.

            "Hunting?" he asked casually, a gleam of laughter in his eyes.

            She glared at him, still trembling inside.

            "You dropped your sword," he said politely as he offered it to her.

            Kaoru snatched it from him and considered throwing it at him next. Kenshin looked in the direction the mouse had taken. "Your weapon seems to pull to the right a bit," he said, keeping his voice even with an effort. "Next time aim more to the left and go for his ears."

            "Very funny. Aren't' you even concerned that he might have attacked me?" she demanded.

            "Nope. He was running too fast to take time to bite." The suppressed grin spread across his face. "Poor little mousy. You shouldn't attack helpless creatures like that."

            Kaoru waved the sword under his nose. "One more word and I'll go for you next!" His levity had eased her fear considerably.

            He laughed. "You should have gotten something more your own size."

            "Sugar," Kaoru drawled, stroking a finger over the hilt of the sword as she sent him a sultry look, "When you're grabbing a man's phallic symbols, you've got to go for the biggest ones, else what's the point?"

            Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I'll bet that's your philosophy in life."

            "You know me very well."

            Kenshin laughed. "Boy, you're something else. Do they raise all the women in your time like you?"

            "Naw," she drawled. "I'm unique. You'll never find someone like me. An ass-kicking girl with a great fashion sense."

            "I'll bet." He chucked. He couldn't help but be charmed by her antics. He felt guilty knowing he just lost another part of Tomoe. Maybe the worst part was how much he loved being with Kaoru. She was noisy and demanding, funny and passionate.

            And she'd made him forget the wife of his soul.

            What made Kaoru unique? He didn't know for sure. But part of it was her vitality, the way the very air around her seemed to crackle with life. She was just special. A pure heart in a world populated by selfish ones. He'd never thought to encounter anyone like her.

            "So future girl, you want to go into town with me tomorrow to pick up some supplies?"

            Kaoru regarded him before answering. "You're not going to wear that girly pink gi, are you? I refuse to be seen in public with you."

            "And what's wrong with it? My gi happens to be unique."

            Kaoru snorted. "It's unique, all right. It's the only one ever turned down by the thrift shop people. It's an utter disgrace." She haughtily tossed her head. "Men! What do they know about haute couture?"

            Kenshin was puzzled. "Haute…? Whatever. By the way, it's magenta not pink, and it's not girly!"

            "If you say so," Kaoru began inspecting her nail polish for chips.

            "Alright, if you don't like my magenta gi, I can always wear the orange one."

            Her expression was a mixture of horror and disgust. 

"Orange? What the hell…?" Kaoru positively choked.

            His mouth quirked, "Your choice."

            "I love the magenta gi!" she gushed. "It's so manly and sexy."

            He threw back his head and laughed. "Thought so, I'm glad you see it my way."

            Kaoru lifted her face to the heavens. "Please, God, don't strike this man with lightning, even though he deserves it."

            Kenshin scowled at her. He was mad at Kaoru for making fun of him. He didn't find it humorous that she's asking the heavenly beings to strike him with lightning. 

She noticed that Kenshin's doomsday scowl hadn't detracted one bit from those hearts-afire good looks. 

            She backed away from him. "Remind me never to piss you off. Oh, wait, I already did that."

            "Do you think that's funny?"

            "Oh, no." She kept backing. "Not funny. Definitely not."  
  


            His eyebrows shot together. "And I hope you are not going to whine while we're in town."

            Okay, time for some righteous indignation. "Really, Kenshin, don't you know that whining is a form of manipulation? People will give you anything to make you shut up." She shrugged. "And besides whining is fun."

            His eyebrows shot up and his voice grew as soft as an assassin's footsteps. "No, Kaoru, whining is not fun. Whining is irritating, so stop whining!"

            "Sounds boring."

            "Sometimes boring is good."  
  


            "Uh-huh." She tapped his chest. "You mean you're good?"

            Oh, jeez, that made his eyes flashed fourteen different shades of mad.

            "Don't you get cute with me!"

            "What are you going to do, Kenshin? Spank me?"

            "Maybe a bare-butt spanking is exactly what you need."

            "Really?" She got this calculating look on her face. "Might be fun. I'll think about it."

            He flashed an evil grin. "I don't think so." Before she knew what was happening, he'd dropped his shoulder, pushed it not gently against her stomach, and upended her.

            "Upsey-daisy, sweetheart."       

            She found herself staring at the seat of his hakama. She began to feel dizzy and wasn't certain she could entirely blame it on the blood rushing to her head.

            "Put me down this instant or I'll scream bloody murder."

            Kenshin laughed. "Scream all you want, Kaoru. It turns me on."

            Quick as a flash he ran to the river, and unceremoniously dumped her in. She was so astonished that she took a mouthful.  "What are you doing?"

            He smiled. "Getting even."

            "No, you're trying to drown me!" she screamed.

            His smile grew broader. "No, unfortunately that won't happen since you're a champion swimmer. You said so yourself."

            "Of all the—"

            "Besides, it's a great day to go swimming."

            Kaoru's face grew crimson. "Not in my kimono!" she exploded. "All this material will take me straight to the bottom."

            The redhead just shrugged. "At least you'll go in a stylish manner," he teased.

            _I'll kill him_, she thought, dragging herself out of the water. _I'll kill him and then I'll stomp on his corpse_.

            "Aren't you an absolute sugarplum," Kaoru said with false sweetness.

            Kenshin had been called many things in his life, but he had never been called a sugarplum, and the appellation left him temporarily speechless, which might have been what she intended because she immediately swept past him.

            Several weeks later as the rosy glow of late evening rapidly deepened through violet toward the inevitable sooty blackness, the two teenagers sat side-by-side outside the cabin.

            "I love it here," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It is so peaceful."

            He put his arm around her. "Your time holds a lot of wonderful things**. **Don't you miss your home?"

            She drew a deep breath of the crisp, scented air. "After you live there awhile you don't notice it anymore. For me time was a burden. There was never enough of it. At home, I ran around breathlessly rushing toward impossible goals—and to that vague something out there. But here, time was full and generous. No one rushed. Each step was done with care. It was as if people in this era had uncovered a way to be in time, to be a part of time, to have a harmonious relation with time."

            "Wow! That's so poetic. Did you inhale some opium lately?" Kenshin teased.

            Kaoru gave a long-suffering sigh. "There is just no meeting of the minds with the older generation."

            Eyes narrowing, Kenshin said. "One of these days I'm going to slap a piece of cloth right over that smart mouth of yours."

            "Go ahead, punk. Make my day," Kaoru said doing a perfect imitation of Clint Eastwood's Dirty Harry role.

            Kenshin threw back his head and laughed. "You amuse me, Kaoru." He tightened his arms about her. "I like knowing you," he said softly. "You're the best friend I ever had."

            Kaoru turned her head to smile at him. "You're my best friend, too." But in her heart she longed for more than his friendship. She wanted his love.

            As if he heard her thoughts, a veil of sadness deepened his eyes and he looked thoughtfully back toward the valley.

            "Kaoru, I must ask you something."

            "All right."

            "Tell me about the man who hurt you."  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTES:

            Before I go into hiding :LOL: I want to thank NightRain and Phèdre Nó Delauney for proof-reading my fic.  Sorry for the lack of update on my fics. The year 2003 was just UGGGHHHH!!!! Hopefully, 2004 will be a better year for me. We're moving to our new house and I have a lot of packing to do, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. You all don't have to worry coz' I'll definitely finish all my stories. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!! ADVANCE HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!

              


              
  


  
  



	10. Secrets Unveiled

TIMELESS

Standard Disclaimers Apply

WARNING: Major OOCness

SPOILER ALERT

(Un-Edited version)

CHAPTER 9

"Kaoru?" He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Kaoru had heard his questions. Tell me about the man who hurt you. How did he know? She did not want to talk about it or anything else that was real and outside the fragile peace of this moment. Hold back the world, her instincts warned. To speak of her future life might destroy the present one. No, she would not do it.

She glared at him through the darkness, barely containing a harsh reply behind her clamped jaws. "I……I really don't believe it's any of your business."

Kenshin reached out for her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "You need not be afraid to talk to me, Kaoru. I want only to know how to help you."

His gentle, ardent words shook her resolve more than she expected. She trusted him with her life, how could she not trust him with her secrets? After all, hundreds of people had witnessed her scandalous behavior. Where, then, was the harm? But she knew the answer to that question. The harm lay in exposing her shame to the one man who had accepted her for herself but who might then think less of her if he knew how the world judged her.

"How did you know? I can't recall a time I mention about Mamoru."

"I heard you talking in your sleep."

Kaoru bit her lip; she scrambled about in her mind for excuses. But then, she found none.

Sighing in defeat, she told him what happened.

"There was a scandal in Tokyo," she swallowed with difficulty and felt him squeeze her hand encouragingly. "It involved a man whom I thought loved me, he married another."

"Was it so terrible for you?" His tone was neutral, offering neither sympathy nor pity.

"It was unforgivable!"

"Why?" Again, only curiosity colored his voice.

"Because he made a fool of me, of my feelings."

"Why did you allow that?"

"I did not allow it!" She tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his hold on her hand. "He used me," she whispered. "He made me think that there was a chance for us. But then he dumped me just like that when someone older and richer came along."

"So?"

"So, he flirted with me while all the time he made love to someone else."

"But you must have suspected?"

Tears started in her eyes. "Suspected what, that he could never have truly wanted me, that I am too plain and unfeminine to attract him?"

"That he did not love you." He chuckled. "Oh, Kaoru, any woman knows when she is loved and when she is deceived, if she listens to her heart."

"How would you know?" she retorted, growing angrier by the heartbeat.

"Men are the same as women. The only people deceived by love are those who allow themselves to be."

'Just like I did,' he thought bitterly.

"So you say I deceived myself." She jerked her hand free of his grasp. "Perhaps I did. Perhaps it was because I foolishly expected to be loved like any other woman that a man who had no scruples about deception blinded me. I was hurt because I let myself be."

"There. Does that make you feel better?"

"It does not!" She replied with a catch in her voice. "It makes me so ashamed."

"Then you are not thinking of it in the right way. He may have deceived you about his intentions, but you deceived yourself about love. You are a strong and proud girl. You won't ever make that mistake again, will you?"

She did not bother to answer his question.

Now that she had begun the story, she saw no reason not to make her confession complete. "It would seem I have more pride than sense. Out of pride I attended his wedding and reception, even congratulated him on his marriage."

"Oh, Kaoru!"

"There is more," she said, flailing her pride with the shame of telling him what had occurred. "At the reception I drank too much wine. I made a fool of myself before all the wedding guests by blurting out my pain and anger."

She sounded miserable and hurt all over again, "He loved her, you see. With me he did not feel the same."

"I felt so stupid," Kaoru whispered. She looked up at him. The agony in her eyes seared him. "I don't ever want to feel that way again." She covered her face with one hand, but not before he saw the humiliation in her eyes.

He touched her cheek. "If he was blind to your beauty, your generosity and tenderness, then it is his loss." He looked at her in a way that made her forget to breathe.

"Look, I'm not an idiot. I don't have the kind of body that makes men drool."

"What are you trying to tell me? You are a man?"

She frowned at his logic. "No."

"Then how do you know what men want to ogle?"

"Because they never do. Okay? Heck, I'm lucky if they even realize I'm female."

Kaoru bent her head with a sigh. "The biggest compliment I've ever gotten from a guy was when I was fifteen and it was from our bratty neighbor in Texas. He came to pick me up for the movie. He took one look at me and said. "Damn, you cleaned up better than I thought you would."

Kenshin scowled. "I worry about the men of your time, Kaoru. They all seem to be great fools."

Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. At least now, those old memories had ceased to bother her. She'd come to terms with it long ago. "I know for a fact that men don't like me because I have no boobs."

"Boobs?"

"Breast."

She swore she could feel his hot, prolonged stare on her chest.

"You have very nice breast."

"Thanks," she said awkwardly, and yet somehow the unorthodox compliment warmed her. "What about you?"

"I have no boobs."

He said it in such a serious deadpan tone that she burst out laughing. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. What were you like at fifteen?"

"I already told you."

She gave him a menacing glare. "Seriously."

"Seriously, I fought, ate, drank and bathed. Usually in that order."

"Why don't you tell me how you felt the first time you went into battle."

"I felt nothing."

"You were not scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of dying or being maimed?"

"No."

The sincerity of that single word baffled her. "How could you not be afraid?"

"You can't fear dying when you have no reason to live." His amber eyes glowed keen and phosphorescent as the moon rose higher, wreathing him in a nimbus of silver.

He had never cared for battle. The stench of death and blood, the moans of the dying. He had fought only because it was expected of him.

For a moment regret clung to him. Raw as a winter wind. His eyes narrowed, dark with regret and a thousand shattered dreams. He shivered, feeling images that were too vivid press at his head.

"How do you do it, Kaoru? How do you keep going?"

"That's easy. I keep walking."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You just have to move on." She gave him a one-sided smile. "You're a strong man. You are, Kenshin. You're tough."

"Don't confuse me with you!" He said with anger.

Kaoru shook her head in disgust. "I hate it when people try to bail out without a fight. Its emotional cowardice and it violates everything our lives should be about."

"Shut up!" he said, glaring at her.

He folded his arms across his chest, knowing full well that he looked like a sulky little boy, but he could not help himself. She seemed to bring out the worst in him.

Kaoru chuckled. "Kenshin, you're going to have a heart attack before you're forty if you don't learn to take life a little easier."

Kenshin gave her a little smile. "I was pathetic, wasn't I?"

"Let me think," she said seeming to ponder the idea. "Yes."

He laughed at her. "You have the optimism of a child."

She returned his smile. "Peter Pan all the way."

"Peter who?"

Taking his hand, she led him inside the cottage. "Come, and I will tell you of Peter Pan and his lost boys."

&$#())$$&#&&&&

"Tomoe?"

Kaoru tensed as she heard him whisper in his sleep.

Rolling over, she looked at him. "Kenshin?"

He tensed and started speaking in jumbled words. "Don't! Tomoe! Tomoe! No!"

Instinctively, she touched his arm. With a cursed, he grabbed her and pulled her over his body. He threw her back on the floor. His eyes were wild as he held her down, his lips curled.

"Damn you!" He snarled.

"Kenshin," she gasped as his grip on her arm tightened and she tried to make him let her go. "It's me, Kaoru!"

"Kaoru?" He repeated, his brows drawing together into a deep frown as he focused on her face.

Blinking, he pulled back from her. He lifted his hands and stared at them as if they were alien appendages he'd never seen before.

He looked at her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you all right?"

He didn't move.

"Kenshin?" she reached for him.

He pulled back from her as if she were poisonous. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream?"

"A bad dream or a bad memory?"

"A bad memory that always haunts my dreams," he whispered, his voice laden with grief.

"Is that what you've done in the past?"

He nodded.

"Have you ever told anyone about the dream?"

Kenshin stared aghast at her. What did she take him for? Some sniveling child that needed its mother?

He rolled his eyes. Is she stupid? As if someone would listen to him. He'd always borne his anguish inside as he'd been taught. It was only when he slept that the memories were able to sneak past his defenses only when he slept that he was weak.

"No," he whispered. "I've never told anyone. And I'm not going to tell anyone. Not even my master."

"Your master?"

"Master Hiko. He's the one who taught me my sword technique."

"Tell me about him."

Kenshin shrugged. "There's not much to tell, except he likes sake, is egotistical and loves to call me idiot apprentice."

Kaoru made a face. "Your master sounds weird. No wonder you're such a neurotic little freak."

"Hey!"

"Tell me, Kenshin. I'm a good listener."

"No," he said firmly. "I don't want to relive it."

"If you're reliving it every time you dream, then what's the difference? Let me in, Kenshin. Let me see if I can help."

Dare he even hope that she could?

You know better.

And yet…

He wanted to purge the demons. He wanted to sleep one night in peaceful slumber, free of torment.

"Tell me," she gently insisted.

Kaoru sensed his reluctance as he frowned and looked down at his lap. "I killed the only person who ever loved me despite my crimes."

His anguish reached deep inside her. She wanted desperately to run her hand over his back in a comforting manner, but didn't dare touch him least it make him withdraw again.

"What did you do?"

He ran his hand through his hair, and then balled his fist in it. His jaw more rigid than steel, he stared at the wall. "I allowed rage and doubt to poison me."

"How?"

He paused for a long minute before he spoke again. "I met Tomoe not long after I became an assassin for the Ishinshishi. I was assigned to assassinate shogunate members."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

Unable to imagine being forced to become a killer at that age, Kaoru gasped.

"There was nothing unusual about it," he said without looking at her. "The country's in turmoil. It's either kill or be killed."

Kaoru cringed at the world he was describing. She tried to imagine what it must have been like to live in it. "You were just a young boy." The injustice of it cut her.

He shrugged as if the matter were of little importance. "I was ambushed by a shogunate assassin while returning to headquarters. Tomoe witnessed me killing the man and she fainted. I don't want to leave an eyewitness, so I had no choice but to bring her back to headquarters at Kohagi Inn. There, she became a helper for she said that she doesn't have a family, anymore. It was June 5th, the day of the Gion Festival when the news that the Shinsengumi attacked the secret meeting of the Ishinshishi, killing almost everyone. Fortunately, Master Katsura Kogoro escaped and told us to go into hiding. He asked Tomoe to stay with me and poised as my wife."

Kenshin smiled bitterly at the memory. "I told her that I don't want it to be a cover-up only. I wanted us to be married, for real."

Kaoru felt a tiny stab of jealousy.

"She was so beautiful," Kenshin whispered. "Living with her was pure bliss. That was the only time I've known tranquility, even with the war engulfing Kyoto."

"What happened next?" she asked, seeking to keep him talking while he was in the mood for it.

The light in his eyes faced. "She went to meet my enemy to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Kaoru prompted.

Kenshin drew a ragged breath. "Her mission was to get close to me and seek out my weakness. Once she did, her revenge and my enemies' victory will be guaranteed."

Kaoru couldn't breath. "Revenge for what? Why did she betray you?" she asked in a choked voice.

Kenshin trembled as guilt and agony washed over him. "Because I killed her fiancé. I was the one who stole her happiness! He was the one who gave me the other slash on my left cheek."

Tears stung her eyes at the pain she heard in his voice.

Kenshin felt his lips moving, but he wasn't conscious of the words anymore. Instead, he closed his eyes ad relived the wretched day.

He was enraged when he found out that Tomoe was being used as bait by his enemies. When he arrived at the Kekkai Forest. His only thoughts were to save her.

He was engaged in a series of battles with his enemies that left him with several severe injuries.

He no longer fights with a clear mind. When he charges at his enemy, Tomoe suddenly stepped in. It was already too late for him to recover his attack. His katana slices through Tomoe's back and cuts through her chest, fatally wounding his enemy.

Tomoe's dagger flies back, slashing him on his left cheek, forming the cross scar.

Tomoe fell to the ground.

Dropping to his knees, Kenshin tossed his sword aside and pulled her into his arms. She reached up to his cheek and gave him one last smile.

He'd never meant for this to happen. Never meant to hurt anyone, least of all Tomoe. He'd only wanted someone to love him. He'd only wanted a home where he was welcome.

He was cursed from the day he was born.

Orphaned at an early age, sold to slavery, witnessing the death of the three women who protected him from the bandits, and accidentally killing his wife.

It was his entire fault. All of it.

Kenshin pressed his hands against his eyes as the horror of that day washed over him anew. "Dear gods, what have I done?" he said, his throat aching as new grip tore through him.

He would never be able to purge the sight of her, the fear in his heart, the absolute agony.

Why? Why had she had to suffer for his actions?

Kaoru closed her eyes as his pain washed over her. It was even worse than she had imagined.

Dear Lord, how had he survived it?

Over the years, she'd heard numerous horror stories, but none could compete with what he'd been through.

"I am so sorry," she whispered rubbing her hands over his back to comfort him.

She blinked back her tears. No wonder he'd never spoken of it.

Kenshin drew a deep, tormented breath. "The gods won't even grant me insanity to escape those memories. I'm not allowed even that much comfort."

The gods could only take from him. Never once had they given.

Pain sliced through her as she saw his face, etched in a misery so intense she could hardly bear to look at him. She wanted to comfort him. More than ever, she wanted to help him.

In fact, she wanted him…

She wanted him. Period.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as the full impact of her thoughts swept over her.

She loved him.

She truly; deeply, and most profoundly loved him.

He was a major keeper and she never wanted to let him go.

She touched his face, traced the line of his nose, and ran her fingers across the gentle swells of his lips. She felt a throb of regret for the things that had been taken from him—his youth, his wife and family, the sense that life just stretched on, a rolling landscape that met the horizon at some far meridian.

Kaoru put her head against his chest and felt his heart beating; a wonderful thing, a heart. It kept pumping away quietly, sending the blood coursing through your body, and you just took it for granted. She listened, for the moment content.

"Kaoru?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Raw emotions flickered in his eyes. She saw his torment; his need, but most of all she saw his loneliness.

He didn't want her to leave.

He had walked the whole of his life in solitude with only his strength and his wits to save him. Even before Tomoe, he'd been weary. Tired of the loneliness, tired of having no one on earth, or beyond, who gave a damn about him.

"I'm here, Kenshin. I'll be here tomorrow. And the next day—that's enough for tonight, isn't it?"

"For tonight, yes, but—"

She put her fingers on his lips. "Later, we'll talk later. Go to sleep. I'll be here. I won't go away."

As he finally drifted to sleep, it wasn't the faces of the past that haunted his dreams; it was the vision of celestial blue eyes laughing with him, and of dark hair being caressed by gentle breeze.

She stared into the blackness, hearing now, her own heart beating. A stab of panic clutched at her. Why was she here, in this strange house, with this strange man, whom she loved but did not really know?

She looked at Kenshin. At the breath fluttering through his lips in the depth of sleep.

"I do love you," she whispered. "I want to cry when I think of how much you've been hurt. I don't want anyone to hurt you, ever again. God knows, I don't want to hurt you."

"But why am I so afraid?"

Borrowed time, she thought. We are now on borrowed time.

Kaoru clenched her eyes shut. She just couldn't see herself in this world. It was too different. Too strange.

She didn't belong here. She belonged in her own time.

AUTHORS' NOTE:

I'm Back! Expect one or two more chapters, depending on my mood. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! kisses & hugs


End file.
